The Champions
by Doreh
Summary: Homeless teenager Dean wonders through the city at night, with nothing else to do. On a rainy night he protects a woman from local thugs. What happened after he did though he did not count on happening. Not gonna reveal to much, read first chapter to see if you'll like. I'm jumping on the bandwagon for the "Legendary Champions" but with my own twists and turns. Enjoy the read.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm jumping on the bandwagon of the "Legendary champions". Have a few ideas and I just said fuck it, let's see where this goes. **

**Note: If you don't like it and don't have any constructive feedback then don't bother to review. I will laugh at you and I will put it in the next chapter so more people will laugh at you. If you have constructive feedback, please review it. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Dean was leaning on a lamp post as the rain poured down onto the dark miserable city. He currently had one foot resting on a lamp post and the other was on the ground holding his weight. The rain was not getting any lighter anytime soon, Mother Nature showed the world this by lighting up the sky with powerful lightning strikes. Dean looked up, into the black void above him, and his hoodie's hood fell back to revel his face. His fair complexioned face was slightly tanned; he had bright green eyes and honey blonde hair and he had slight blonde stubble growing out on his face. He stood at a proud 190 centimetres (6 feet 2 inches) and wore very bland clothes, not wanting to stand out to much.

He put the hoodie back over his face to stop water getting in, but realised that his efforts were pointless, he was standing in the rain after all. He pushed off the lamp post and started his nightly random wander around the city; there isn't much else to do when you're homeless. There weren't many people walking down the streets at night, although it was thriving by day citizens and tourists are warned not to go outside after 8pm, the city changed so much in only a few hours.

Amidst his aimless wander he came across some thugs, not doing much just wandering like him, they had not done anything, yet. He decided to follow them, not trusting them one bit and expecting them to do something illegal and stupid any minute now. It wasn't hard to follow them and it wasn't hard to avoid being seen so Dean just kept to the shadows, hoping that the night will pass uneventfully, it didn't.

Dean had seen the woman a couple times during the day and she always seemed to be staring at him, it was creepy and weird so he normally looked away but here she was, walking down a street in the dead of night amidst heavy rain. She wasn't very bright he guessed and the worst part was the thugs had spotted her as well and were now following her. He had to admit though, she was trying her best to avoid the thugs, walking down an alleyway and hoping they won't follow, but they did and they were honing in now.

"Fuck" Swore Dean under his breath, he couldn't do much against thugs but he also couldn't let them do anything to the woman, not being musclier was also a problem and underweight was another. He sighed deeply thinking over his options, the police weren't one and there wasn't anyone else in sight and if he left her she might not even see the light of day tomorrow. "Fuck it" and with that he was off to play hero.

* * *

The thugs had closed in on the woman, now trapped like a fish in a barrel because the alleyway led to a dead end, this was not going her way anytime soon. The group of 6 thugs stopped a few metres away from her, admiring their prey, they were having fun tonight. The largest of the group, probably being the leader stepped out from the group and started to speak to the woman, "Oh don't be sad baby, we won't kill you, all we want is a little bit of fun, and an alive body is a lot more fun than a dead one" He leaned in and sniffed her, while smiling wickedly and the rest of the group laughing at her, obviously knowing what their boss said was false.

The boss raised his hand and grabbed the breast of the woman, she was too frightened to do anything, and didn't like it one bit. She wished for him to stop but he kept going at it, taking off her shirt revealing a pair of two perfect B sized breasts. Moving his hand up he went to cop another feel but stoped when he heard a heavy thud from behind, annoyed he turned around expecting one of his underlings to have done something stupid, and instead the thug at the rear was face first in a puddle, blood seeping from a stab wound on his back. The thugs and their boss were started by this, whoever attacked them did not know who they were, and anyone who did would have stayed a good block and a half away from them. They looked around to try and find the culprit, but the rain and shadows made it hard to pinpoint anything, the only reason he could even see his posse was because they were so close to him.

* * *

Dean knew he had spooked them and they wont go back to what they were doing until they found him, good. He stuck to the shadows reading the knife he took from the dead thugs body, the same he used to stab said thug. He was currently behind a dumpster while the group franticly tried to search for him, trying to find who killed the other thug. He was currently to the right of the main group, but he knew he could get to the leader unless he took out the other thugs first. He sighed any pulled out his ancient mp3 player, if he was going to die he going to die singing and listening to the song he loved most.

**_The White Stripes - Seven Nation Army (The Glitch Mob Remix) starts to play._**

He got out of hiding and drew the attention of the thugs

**_I'm gonna fight 'em off__  
__A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_ **

They all rushed at Dean, one stood back and frantically pulled out a gun

**_They're gonna rip it off__  
__Taking their time right behind my back_ **

Dean dodged the first fist that came at him and stabbed the attacker.

**_And I'm talking to myself at night__  
__Because I can't forget_ **

Dean got sliced on his right arm by a knife wielding thug from behind; he then turned and elbowed the thug in the temple.

**_Back and forth through my mind__  
__Behind a cigarette_ **

Only two of the thugs remained, one charging straight at him while the other was trying to take aim at him

**_And the message coming from my eyes__  
__Says leave it alone_ **

As the beat dropped Dean managed to dodge the entire barrage of the knife wielding thug's attacks and cut the side of his face. The thug paused and put his hand to his face, feeling the blood flowing down is face, all it did was make him angrier.

**_Don't want to hear about it__  
__Every single one's got a story to tell_ **

Dean landed a lucky twist stab as after the thug had randomly slashed in every direction, missing him by hairs every time.

**_Everyone knows about it__  
__From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_**

Only the gun thug and the leader remained, the latter enjoying this and being slightly impressed

**_And if I catch it coming back my way__  
__I'm gonna serve it to you_ **

Dean rushed at the remaining thug, somehow with the grace of Arceus dodging some of the bullets, one managed to hit his left arm, disabling it.

**_And that ain't what you want to hear__  
__But that's what I'll do_**

Luckily he was right handed and continued his rush at the thug, the terror in his eyes showing how scared he truly was

**_And a feeling coming from my bones__  
__Says find a home_ **

Dropping the last thug with a knife to the neck he turned around to see the leader smiling wickedly, he pulled out a Bowie knife, much larger than his and a gun. There was no way Dean was winning this now.

**_I'm going to Wichita__  
__Far from this opera forevermore_ **

The leader started by taking a pot shot at dean while rushing at him, intending for him to dodge it and be on the ground.

**_I'm gonna work this job__  
__Make the sweat drip out of every pore_ **

Instead of dodging it Dean felt as if time itself had slowed and he now had renewed strength

**_And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding__  
__Right before the lord_ **

After a quick scuffle the leader had a few cuts, non serious while Dean was bleeding badly, defying gravity by remaining standing.

**_All the words are gonna bleed from me__  
__And I will think no more_ **

Dean gave up and rushed the leader, something he had not counted on, he managed to raise his gun and shoot but the impact of the bullet did nothing to stop the teen.

**_And the stains coming from my blood__  
__tell me "go back home"_**

Dean had stabbed the leader in the chest, pulling it out and then stabbing his face. The older man died with a smile on his face.

**_Song ends._**

Dean looked at the woman who was now on the ground cowering in fear, he limped over to her and picked up the shirt and gave it to her, he turned to walk away but his fight caught up with him and he collapsed face first onto the now blood stained concrete. Hearing the woman rush over to him was the last thing that registered.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? I enjoyed writing this and did it in one session. Chapters are probably going to average around 2.5k, this one is short because I didn't want to give to much away. We'll find out what happens next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems my first chapter got quite a bit of attention for only one chapter; I guess that's good as it makes me want to work on new chapters more so. To the people who have and will review I thank you. Also having someone review my story that I've read there's and sort of influenced this is a bit strange, more so that it was the first review. Also I have an extremely erratic writing style; I'll switch very quickly from one to another, sorry about that. **

**Also I want to quickly give a shout out to the stories that persuaded me to do these, they are: HWG: The new champion by HillianLink (**** Dude who commented), the legendary champions by SpartanLemons and another one which I can't find. (I also think there are more but meh)**

**Anyhow on with the show!**

* * *

The last thing Dean could remember was the soft patter of rain and the woman behind him. But judging that he could still think meant that he was alive, right? He wanted to wake up but something was stopping him from doing so, although he still retained full thought capabilities. It really was a strange conundrum he was in. On one hand he could have died and was now aimlessly floating through the afterlife as a spirit, or he could be in a hospital on some pretty strong drugs, but normally he would be a vegetable until, unable to even think of potatoes until they took him off them. Maybe it was a mix of both? Only time could tell.

He spent his time in his weird state of mind thinking about things, questioning the meaning of life, thinking up stupid things that made him laugh, anything to pass the time. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep or dead or whatever it was, he had been in his weird state now for about an hour, or what felt like an hour, he really wasn't sure. He could now feel something, other than his thoughts, maybe he was walking up? If so then that hopefully meant he wasn't dead.

* * *

He woke up in an extremely white hospital room, more than enough white to put even the great creator, Arceus to shame. He looked around only to find he was the only one in here in about a room of 12 beds and a bathroom at the rear, it was a fairly generic hospital room. He twiddled his thumbs, unsure of what to do. Should he call a nurse? Maybe yell to get anyone's attention? While he was pondering the doors to the room opened and in walked the woman that Dean saved. She was currently wearing a blue tank top with black sport pants, looking like she had just been exercising with the amount of sweat she had built up. She looked at Dean and after a moment it clicked that he was finally awake.

She rushed over to him and gave him the biggest hug he's ever received, all the while Dean is currently trying to work out what is currently happening, where was he?

"I was so worried about you." She mumbled into his ear. "You had two bullet holes in you, one in your left arm and the other was in your chest. It's even a miracle you managed to survive this long." She wasn't crying but something told Dean that she wanted to.

"Erm..." Dean had no idea what to do or say, so he did what he felt was only natural to do, "There, there." He said as he patted her back, honestly he thought this was weird, who in their right mind would do this? After about 10 seconds, more than enough time, he pushed her away and asked her some questions. "First off where am I? It feels like a hospital but there aren't any other patients. Second how did I survive that? Not even if you called an ambulance during the fight would they be able to save me. And lastly how long was I out?"

She was a bit taken aback by his questions, she had only been here for half a minute and he was already asking them. She may as well get this over and done with. "First off you've been asleep for about 3 days now, second I used a special berry only grown here that speeds up the healing process to only a couple days but completely paralyses you and lastly..." She paused, unsure of what to tell him, he had just woken up after all. After a quick self debate and a large sigh she decided to tell him, "... and finely you're currently in the hall of origin." With that she looked away, unsure how he'll react.

Dean was looking at her quizzically, the hall of origin, 3 days, a super berry, is he sure he isn't dead? To test this he tried an old method, passed down from generations ago, he pinched his arm and hard. "Ouch, nope I'm not dead" He said to himself, before turning his attention to the woman. "You realize this raises even more questions than it answers right? The hall of origin, I've heard it before but I can't remember where. That berry _should _be leading the forefront of modern medicine and 3 days? I think that constitutes a coma of some sort." With that he laid back down onto his bed rubbing his temples, this was going to be a long day/night.

"Well Erm..." Unsure of how to put what she was about to tell him, "The hall of origin is a place where all legendary Pokémon meet and where they live. It is also a place their champions meet and live too. I am one of these legendary's, and I was hoping that you might consider being my champion." She blurted out quite quickly. The face Dean was currently giving her should win a prize on how many emotions it was currently showing, most of them being in the "Wut" and the "I don't believe you and I think you might need to see a doctor" categories.

"I can tell you don't believe me so instead of trying to convince you I'll show you." She then backed away from the bed and into the middle of the room, all the while Dean watching her and keeping the same face as before. When she was finally in the middle of the room she closed her eyes and quite latterly transformed in front of Deans eyes, from the beautiful woman to a blue dragon thing, he wasn't even sure what to call her/it anymore, not that he knew her name to start with. _"My name is Dialga, the god Pokémon of time,"_ instead of speech she was talking directly into his head, this was weird, _"do you believe me now Dean? Will you become my champion?"_ The amount of authority she conveyed was astounding.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Dia... Dialga when I say this isn't even the strangest thing I've seen." He was being completely honest; the internet was a special place indeed. "Also what _benefits_ do I get if I do become your champion? Food, shelter, etc and what happens if I say no?" He wasn't going into something blindfolded, he was turning on the fog lights the moment he could, although in fog it doesn't help too much.

"_Well yes, you would get food, you would get shelter and even more so you would be able to travel the globe and help other people in need. If you deny my request then all memories of these events will be whipped from you and you will go back to living your everyday life." _She hoped he'd say yes, she hated erasing memories, it felt like you were removing a piece of a person.

"Soooo..." Dean felt this really was not a tough decision to make, "I can either go back to being a homeless bum or I can stay here and get free food... Yea I'll become your champion Lady Dialga." He paused, did he just say lady? "Lady? Why on earth did I just say lady?" He looked at Dialga, "No, please don't tell me I have no control over this."

Dialga scratched behind her massive backward horn thing, "_Well you see you'll have to call all of the legendaries "Lady" as an official title, but don't worry all of the other champions must call the legendaries by the official title to so don't worry too much about it."_ She flashed a quick smile, or well as good as she could do in her massive dragon thing form, seriously that thing was massive he'd probably and safely guess she was over 5m tall (16 feet and 4 inches), to tall to even get out of the room and man were the ceilings high.

Something clicked inside of Deans sluggish brain, "Wait you said _all _the legendaries need to be called _Lady_, what about the guy legendaries?" Even though he was a teenage boy he could control his _urges_, and being surrounded by female legendaries would not help, also many other factors came into play here of why he wanted _some _guy legendaries.

"_Well long story short there are no male legendaries other than Latios, and were all fairly certain he's as straight as a circle."_ She paused letting the information soak in, but why would he not like it? She just didn't understand.

Dean looked at her in disbelief, where _all _of the legendaries female? Not that it was a _bad _thing but he needed bros to talk to, and Latios didn't really seem like a bro, more like someone who was born the wrong gender. Wait he was thinking about this wrong, what about the champions? Surely they had dudes, right? He asked, and lo and behold the answer was no. So now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, sounded by woman, and girls, and he was the only dude. This is going to be a long stay here.

Dean rubbed his temples while constantly sighing with his eyes closed, he should be happy, overjoyed even, but something didn't make sense, they wouldn't exclusively pick just girls unless they had a reason. "And what else aren't you telling me Dialga; they wouldn't pick just girls unless they had a reason, that or they just find girls easier to work with or something. I don't know I've been awake half an hour now." There was something she wasn't telling him, something important to say the least, it was quite obvious too with Dialga looking away, not making eye contact.

"_Well, you see..."_ She started, _"most of the legendaries don't like males, I'm not entirely sure why but they really don't like them. Some don't mind males though and only go along with it to make life easier while others are set out to destroy every last one, without the destroy part. Some of the champions also share the same view point but most either won't talk to you or don't mind at all."_ Again she scratched behind her backward horn thing then pondered whether there were anymore bombshells to drop on him, oh there was one more!

"_Also..."_ He's been pretty calm throughout this entire thing so one more won't hurt, right? _"Since you're the first human champion in quite some time I realized you don't have any natural power to fight with, so I went out of my way and made you these."_ Her eyes glowed a bright blue and a set of clothes and some other stuff appeared above his bed, and proceeded to fall onto him.

"You know you could have made it appear at the _end _of my bed, without hurting me." He looked at her as though it was obvious.

"_Sorry I was in the heat of the moment; I really wanted to show you this." _She smiled, genuinely happy with her work, or well other peoples work, she just commissioned them.

Dean sat back up and inspected the pile he was given, there was a full length black trench coat with a dark blue t-shirt and black loose long pants. Either she really liked black or something fishy was going on here, she probably just liked black. "I guess that's my attire, very matrix like."

"_Yes, the amount of things you dodged in that fight was astounding, you even managed to dodge some bullets, that is an achievement on its own so I thought this reflects that about you."_ Even though she was a giant dragon of time she still found time for movies every so often.

"Ah" Not much but he got his point across. Next in the pile were a pair of black elbow length gauntlets, the metal kind with retraceable spikes on the end, it looked deadly to say the least, and very durable. "These look impressive," He held them up to her, "they look like it could take a claymore to them and it wouldn't leave a scratch, what are they made from?"

"_Well they are made from Tungsten, one of the hardest natural metals, but I have also altered them so that they are a lot lighter than normal Tungsten, enough so that you should barley notice them when you put them on."_ Making them lighter was her handiwork this time, and took some time to.

Dean picked them up and instantly felt as if they weighed nothing, which they probably did. He put one on and swung his arm around he could probably punch down a wall, if he was a bit stronger perhaps. As he is now there was no chance of that happening. He sighed, it is going to take some time to get a decent amount of muscles, and living off the street did not bode well for his body. He got out of the hospital bed and inspected himself, other than a few scars from the bullets and cuts he sustained he didn't look like a pincushion so that was a plus. He grabbed his attire and looked at the massive dragon, "Do you mind if you leave malady for a few minutes?" He still wasn't used to that.

Dialga looked confused, _"And why should i? What reason do you have?"_ She wasn't letting him out of her sight just yet.

"Well I would like to get changed into these clothes," He gestured towards the cloths in his hand, "and I would like some privacy."

A sly smile crept across Dialga's face, _"Well I've already seen everything and I must say,"_ Her head got close to his, _"I'm impressed."_ She backed up, still retaining the sly smile.

Although he probably should of expected that she'd seen everything he certainly did not expect that comment, "I'm not sure whether to be proud or creeped out at the moment so I'm going to get changed in the bathroom." Probably going to the bathroom beforehand may of saved him from that comment of hers.

He started to make his way towards the bathroom but not before Dialga had another comment to make, _"You know the view from back here is certainly not bad."_ Dean realised the hospital gown did not do much to hide his behind.

He turned around and said, "You know I think this constitutes as sexual harassment." before turning around again and grinning. He knew he wasn't in a workplace of any sort but silly titbits always did amuse him.

* * *

When he came out of the bathroom Dialga was back in her Human form, with the blue tank top and black sport pants, although now he could get a better look at her he did while he was walking towards her. Other than her attire she had a bright blue hair that was tied in a ponytail, she had joggers on her feet and a white wristband on.

As Dean walked over to her he kept looking at his feet until she got the message, when she did she realised she had forgotten something, "Oh I'm so sorry Dean, I did forget your boots didn't I? Sorry and here." Her eyes glowed light blue again and some very comfortable looking boots and socks fell in front of dean, not on him this time. He quickly but them on and stood up, clapping then rubbing his hands together before looking at Dialga "What now?" He was totally unsure of what to do now.

"Well now we go to the main hall where I shall introduce you to all the other legendaries," She said as they walked out of the room and into the hallway, "but remember that most of the legendaries and _some _of the champion's wont like you so be forewarned." They were now approaching some massive glass doors, only 20 metres or so ahead.

"You know something always bugged me," They stopped and faced each other about 15 metres before the doors, "if you're a legendary why didn't you fight the thugs yourself? Surely you don't lose all your power when you transform and why didn't you go forward in time to see whether I was going to be your champion?" Small things matter the most to Dean.

She smiled and looked down before answering, "Well first off I can't go forward in time, only to the past, I can _sometimes_ see the future if I'm lucky enough but on a regular basis I can't. Because of that I had no idea whether you would show or not and beat down the thugs, if you didn't I would have reversed time and gone and found a new champion, luckily it didn't come to that." She smiled a genuine smile at him, "Now let's get this over with." And with that she transformed into the dragon thing and the doors opened to let them through. No sooner had Dean walked into the room had it gone dead silent, with glares of hatred towards both champion and legendary. This was going to be a fun stay indeed.

* * *

**Did you like it? If so leave a review or just follow the story, either way is good. Again I'm sorry for my erratic writing style going from massive amounts of detail to the normal amount, personally I just don't like stories with not much detail and it's probably why this whole chapter focused around one room for 3k words. Again thanks to any who review positively or critically, all reviews are appreciated except for flamers. As said in the first chapter I will post your comment on the next chapter and laugh at it, your choice.**

**As I'm sure you noticed if you read the chapter and read the previous statement my chapters will probably drag on for longer than needed, this is how I write so get over it if you don't like it. Also many might be surprised I chose Dialga rather than Arceus even though it's in the character panel, this is because during my think tank I decided I would choose a legendary that reflected Dean (you'll see why later), Arceus in my opinion is OP and so won't have a champion.**

**One thing I hate about this is you sort of got to stick to a template until a certain event, luckily that's soon then I can go off and piss around. There was something else I wanted to say but I forgot, and this is really long so I'm going to cut it here, chow.**

**Stupid FanFiction messing up my document *grumble grumble***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, surprisingly I got no complaints about my last chapter dragging things on a bit so I'm happy about that. Dean also is basically a mental copy of myself, I find it's easier to write about what he may feel or act when I can just say 'what will I do' (irrelevant but eh). Also did you guys like my humour in the last chapter? I'm not entirely sure whether I pulled it off right, not enough to make you laugh your pants off but just enough to make you giggle like a girl.**

**Also every legendary after gen 4 (expect for Victini) won't count and we'll pretend don't exist, the Deoxys don't count either (and some others that I've excluded). One thing I'll point out is that if Dean doesn't know the name of the legendary he will sort of give a general description of it, sort of like he did with Dialga in the last chapter.**

**Also I made a list of the legendaries that will be good/bad towards dean. It was hard to make due to me putting too many "good" ones in, I might put the list up on my profile page so you can see what legendaries currently roam the halls, anything that isn't in there I probably won't talk about.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Note: Dean is 17, pretend you already knew this; yes I know I should put this in story but no, I'm already done and I forgot to mention it. Deal with it.**

They both stoped as they walked in, the room deathly silent. Dialga looked at Dean and made a head motion saying "follow me" and she started to make her way towards the right side of Arceus. Being one of the creation god Pokémon gave her exceptional status, although now it seemed to have sunk. Dean surveyed his surroundings; most of the champions were simply shocked and didn't look like they had a taste for his blood, while most of the legendaries looked like he was an abomination. There were a few notable exceptions being mew, the giant ice bird and one of the other creations Pokémon that sat on the left hand side of Arceus, hopefully there were more but at the moment he was more or less looking out for 'stray' attacks. It also didn't help that he looked like someone who would stab you and then ask question rather than talk it out.

As they got to their spot they both turned around to face the rest of the circular hall, when they did the biggest verbal shitstorm Dean had ever head started up. Most of the champions probably didn't care, but he could tell a few were getting in on the action as well; probably some of the more 'devote' followers. The loudest of the entire room, more than half the noise level, was a fire bird; it was quite literally _screaming_ profanities at both Dean and Dialga. He used this time to figure out who was out to get him and who wasn't, it looked like it was actually split down the middle but some might not be bothered at the moment so he just used that information as a general starter point, it was better than expected.

After what seemed like 2 minutes or so Dean guessed that Arceus had either gotten bored or annoyed by this immature display of verbal abuse. He knew this when she stomped her foot and very loudly yelled out the word quiet. Needless to say the whole room obliged, for about a second before the flaming bird walked into the middle.

"Why on earth are you protecting Dialga Arceus? Everyone here knows that you are not allowed a," she stopped and looked at Dean, who was picking his nose, "_male_ champion. It has been social custom to have female champions ever since that _incident_." This grabbed Deans attention, did a past male go on a killing spree or something of the likes? He'll have to investigate later when the hall wasn't inspecting him.

Dialga stepped forward, her weight shaking the ground, "Ah yes Moltres but it is a custom, or did you just forget to acknowledge that fact? Did Arceus or anyone else for that matter _ever _state that it was against rule to have a male champion?" The look on Moltres face gave the answer away fairly quickly. Her face had been scrunched up and then coved in a look of disgust, she wanted to say it was but she knew what Dialga said was true and so backed off, on her.

"Still," Moltres said through gritted teeth, choosing her words carefully, "that does not excuse you for bringing this filth into our halls. I and my champion will enjoy getting rid of it and I'm sure some others will _love_ to help me." The smile on her face was evil, pure evil but Dean just stood there picking his nose, that was until Dialga looked like she was about to pounce on the bird.

He sighed and poked one of Dialga's legs, getting her angry attention. He made a couple gestures, hinted towards that he wanted to speak. She backed away and Dean walked forward.

He walked about 3 or so metres in front of Dialga and waited until he had everyone's attention, it wasn't hard when it was already focused on him, "Hello all and greetings," He was formal but his words sounded like venom, "my _name_ is Dean," He glared at Moltres, "that means this filthy _thing_ has a name and it would greatly pleasure me if you were to call me that. Is that Understood?" The shape of the hall amplified his voice; everyone could hear the venom, even if it wasn't directed at them.

He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, then starting a casual stroll around the hall. "Now let's get down to business shall we? First off what you call me does not bother me, unlike most of you I went to school and was bullied tremendously, this means whatever you have to say which you consider mean, I've probably heard before. Second to those who won't insult me the second they look at me," his tone softened a bit, "feel free to talk to me about anything you desire and lastly." He stopped in front of Moltres who was practically fuming; he could even see steam coming out of her ears. "Don't talk about killing me when _I'm right fucking over there, Milady._" The way he said the last word to Moltres could have corroded steel.

Moltres now with enough anger to fuel a volcano silently charged up an extremely powerful thunder bolt as Dean started to walk away. "Then die now for all I care, YOU WORTHLESS MUTT." And as she finished that she let loose one of the most powerful thunder bolts ever witnessed.

* * *

Dean had turned around from Moltres, quite smug at what he had said and still a tab bit angry, but when she started shouting and a boom filled his ears he knew something was wrong. Time stood still for Dean, literally, everything went a shade of blue and he could walk around the meeting area while everyone remained as motionless as a statue, even Dialga. It was weird to say the least and his brain was currently in overdrive for some reason. He thought about the possibilities and came up with a few, either he was doing this and had somehow linked with Dialga or Dialga had done it but forgot herself in the process, he'll need to ask later.

He went back and surveyed the situation, currently the bolt was only a few centimetres from his head, not good and probably meant his death. One thing he did notice now were a blue portal of some kind on the other side of the room, created during his inspection. At the moment he only had one guess of what that portal would do and that was time travel, he was probably going to throw up after this.

*break*

The lightning bolt hit and an even larger boom was heard, pieces of the floor had flown off and hit some of the spectators but in whole there was more smoke than anything so no one could see anything. Everyone was in a shocked silence; even Arceus did not expect someone to do that here. As it cleared though it became clear that there was a sizable hole in the floor, and no Dean. Dialga transformed and rushed over to the hole, her human form being faster than her massive dragon. She looked over the edge and just saw rubble in the hole, again no Dean.

Tears started to well up in Dialga's eyes, not even sure what to do anymore, should she kill Moltres for this? It seemed pretty good. "Pitiful, could not even withstand an attack." Moltres was enjoying this. Dialga looked up from her hands-on-knees position, the look of she was going to kill in her eyes mixed with tears.

She got up and started to transform, that was until she heard a thumping sound and looked to her left, just in time to see Dean throw up. "Urgh I'm never going to get used to that am I?" Talking to himself was his specialty. He heard the slaps of shoes on the floor and looked over to his left to see Dialga literally spear tackle him to the ground, and she was in her human form.

She held him close with him unsure of what to do, it was a bit like before, she wasn't crying but he could tell she wanted to. He just let her do what she was doing and looked around, he saw some very shocked faces and Moltres face was priceless, he knew it was because she didn't kill him and he was sitting right there in front of him. She was about to say something, stupid no doubt but Arceus shut her up with a **[Judgement] **to the face, and it was super effective, that's got to sting.

"You will not leave this room Moltres until that hole in the floor is fixed, I want it better than before and perfect, we shouldn't even be able to notice that there was a hole there. _Do I make myself clear?_" She hung her head in defeat and said some things, while Dean made some hand gestures to Arceus saying that he would rather leave, it was granted and he stood up and left with a clingy Dialga, while everyone watched.

* * *

They were both back in the medical ward with Dialga robotically checking him over for any injury, even after he insisted he was fine she just time warped him here. You couldn't really win against her when she wanted something. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he realised he just described Dialga and his Ex in on sentence. His Ex was nice but didn't understand the word no, so he left her for his right hand and has been going strong since.

Something Dean _had _noticed was that there was an abundance of Pokémorph champions outside the door ogling shirtless Dean and maybe even Dialga who was currently looking at him to see even if he had the smallest of cuts. He didn't understand the ones outside the door, he didn't have much in the way of muscle mass and he didn't find himself partially attractive, but then again he wasn't looking to screw himself. His thoughts led him to ask Dialga a question.

"Erm, how long _has _it been since they," he gestured toward the door, "have seen a male or even interacted with one, they look at me like an alien." Dialga looked at the door and practically all of the onlookers disappeared behind the parts of the door she couldn't see, when she turned back around they got back up and continued staring at him.

"Well Dean, most do _see_ males on T.V. and movies often but they never get to interact with them. Really the only time they talk to men is on missions and they don't partially go on them often, more like every 2 weeks or so is the average." Dean nodded and looked back at the door where he saw what he thought was an Evee morph practically starts drooling and then scratch a heart into the glass. He gulped, it was practically a death wish if he went out there, but after a week they'll lose interest, hopefully.

"Well your all done for now, but if you need a medic or someone to patch you up I think most of the champions will know a thing or two, otherwise talk to Shaymin or Mew they know more." She started to make her way out of the room until Dean grabbed her hand.

"And what do I do, where do I sleep, where do I go, FOOD, etc." A devilish smile spread across Dialga's face, Dean had a good impression of what she was going to say, "No don't say it." The smile grew even more.

"Well I thought it would be a learning experience that some of the champions show you around the place, get to know their names, maybe even their panties," Deans face deadpanned, he thought he made his position clear, "and to top it off they all volunteered for this, I sent out a notice as we were coming here. As for me I'll talk to you at lunch and dinner times, sometimes breakfast, unless otherwise specified I'm probably somewhere in the flow of time doing stuff. If you need me just contact me. Toddles." With that she let go of Deans hand and walked out the door and said something's to the champions outside and walked away. They all looked at him with renewed vigor, what did Dialga say to them?

Dean scratched the back of his head, the second time today where he was unsure of what to even say or do, he decided with the friendly approach. With one hand still scratching the back of his head the other was out for a handshake and Dean said some simple words of wisdom. "Hey it's nice to meet you all I'm Dean." His hand was taken and shaken faster than a 13 year old who just discovered porn. He got maybe one name out of the blur that took place, there was about 9 champions in front of him currently, all of them were easily 2 heads or so shorter than him, as was everyone else he assumed. They had all shaken his hand and vomited their names at him and they got nothing done, it was like someone had morphed the fast side of Spanish with English, it was horrifying.

They had all stopped talking now and stood a good 50 or so centimetre back, mouths agape waiting for him to say something. All he asked for was to be shown around the place and this is what he gets? Apparently Arceus does have a humorous side, just not the right kind for him to be ok with. "Ok, I got none of that but I'm sure I'll learn them slowly, I am a slow learner." The other champions looked at the floor in defeat, was this really as bad as they made it out to be? "But since this is my first day I'll need some guides for the hall, does anyone want to help me with that?" He knew the answer to the question and the possible aftermath but he needed to be friendly.

Their faces instantly lit up like the fourth of July and an electric type Pokémorph grabbed his hand and shoot electricity through his veins due to the levels of excitement she was currently experiencing. He really hoped this died down quick, he wasn't sure if he could handle more than a week.

* * *

Dean was currently in the cafeteria room, the other champions that were showing him around were currently fussing over what food they were going to eat, all of them in one big group while a woman with pink hair and chewing a pack of bubble gum was waiting with a bored expression for them to order. Dean on the other hand was still blinking furiously, while also trying to smooth his hair back to its original form, scruffy and shaggy. His hair was currently wind lashed backward and his eyes were on par with the inside of a hot oven, without the hotness that is.

What had happened was a couple of the champions thought it would be a _great_ idea if they used extreme speed to show the place to him, skipping minor details like halls and peoples room. They did stop at each major place fortunately and explain where they were and what it was, but the damage was now done and Dean looked like he had walked through a wind tunnel while trying to hold an umbrella in front of him.

All the girls practically all at once came back and sat at the long table, most sat on the other side but a few still choose to sit next to him. The evee from before had even tried to get her hand down his pants at one point but a slap on the wrist and a stern look gave her enough information but she still "pestered" him.

Dean decided his hair was good enough and went up to look at the menu and order some food. "When you're ready honey, just give me a holler and I'll be back in a jiffy, and take your time, the food doesn't take long to cook." She seemed like she had cooked her for _way_ to long, she had not stoped chewing gum the entire time and she gave him a wink and a cheeky smile as she walked off to, exposing her rump and some pink leggings.

It was hard to focus on the menu as she walked away but Dean tore his prying eyes off her and stared at the menu, he still couldn't believe this was all free to. There were the normal things on dinner menus like burgers, milkshakes and even a Milktank thick shake, those rivalled concrete but man, and did it taste good. A few things caught his eye, a couple of delicacies and easily his favourite food. On the menu was smoked salmon, an entire smoked salmon with garlic salt and some herbs, he was already drooling at this.

He hollered for the woman and told her his order, two whole smoked salmon, a small chips (fries) and a medium Milktank thick shake. She looked at him in disbelief, "You can't be serious about that, and the salmon is family size, your one person and you're ordering two? Where are you going to put it anyway?" Maybe he was someone who competes in food eating or something?

He chuckled a good chuckle, he always could eat large amounts of food, but since he was up until recently living off the streets he hasn't had a good buffet in over 2 or so years now. "Well I'll give it a good shot and if I don't eat it then I'll pack it away for dinner or breakfast or something, I lost my watch somewhere along this "tour" and I need to find it. Anyways I'll find a way." She chuckled herself and wrote down the order, if he ate all this, even one whole salmon she would be impressed.

* * *

Dean did not feel well, he had done it but at the price of movability and some of his pride. The other champions had looked on in wonder and some in disgust. No-one had said anything and they simply admired what he could do in 1 hour, granted he was groaning and he couldn't move fast but he did still do it.

Dean grinned, he had another wild card up his sleeve, in about 20 minutes he'll be fine, although no rigorous activates can be done he can move around with ease in 20. Unfortunately he couldn't show off again as one of the psychic champions had teleported him to the main hallway of the sleeping quarters, she herself looked bummed and tired and she simply pointed to the end door before walking to what he assumed was her room. There was also a clock which said 10pm, how long had they been touring for anyway? Didn't matter now so Dean walked over to his door and giggled at the door number, "He he 69, of course I got this room."

He reached for the handle and turned and noticed nothing happened, he did feel a small prick in the palm of his hand and he let go of the handle to find a small amount of blood on his hand and door handle. A small screen popped up on the door and showed his basic information, height, gender and other assorted goods. Dean, now curious of the door twisted the handle again and this time it opened, he guessed it was sort of like a finger print scanner but more painful.

He walked in and noticed a timetable on a desk, he also felt as if he was being watched, although in an apartment thing this size they could be hiding anywhere. "Hello Dean and welcome to your apartment, would you like to have a tour or would you like something else." Some sort of holographic woman appeared from the ceiling asking him these questions. He was having a hard time focusing on anything but the woman before him now, mainly because she wasn't wearing any clothes, completely stark naked.

"Erm, where are your clothes?" It took a lot of willpower to stare at her eyes, too much and it started to hurt his head.

The hologram looked herself over, "Does this not please you? My database suggested that the one thing any male likes is female nudity, so I thought this was most comfortable for you." Well it was honest and innocent at the least.

"No it's just um..." The ceiling suddenly became a whole lot more interesting, "well you don't walk around naked in my books unless you **really** like someone, so much so that you'll want to have sex with them. Since I doubt that was your intention I suggest you put some clothes on. You mean well but let's not get off on the wrong foot and make this harder for me." Even in this state Dean was still cracking bad jokes.

A digital shimmer was heard, "Is this any better Sir?" Dean looked down to see the hologram now wearing one of the most revealing maid costumes ever to grace the earth.

He sighed in defeat, "It'll do for now, but can you just show me where I sleep? I'm hammered."

She bowed giving him a nice view but he quickly adverted his eyes, "Certainly, follow me Sir."

After a bit of walking he found himself in his room, it had a Plasma T.V. at the end of the bed and a bathroom connecting to it. He was breaking something soon that was for sure. He was going to ask his hologram a few more questions tomorrow but until then he just wanted to sleep, he set an alarm for 7am because apparently he had a meeting of some sort after breakfast and he also needed to talk with Dialga. Until then it was lights out.

* * *

**Sorry if the last 1k or so feels rushed, I'm tired and I wanted this done, again I'm sorry for rambling on about nothing important but again that's how I write it. Don't like it? I don't care, simple. To those that don't mind and don't care remember to follow or something, review maybe?**

**Also I would like to point out that I don't want this to become sex based, sure I have sexual content but I think it adds more story and I'm not restricted to using it during sexy time. Expect some each chapter but not a lot so don't get to "exited".**

**Finally how do you guys like my humour? I laugh at it so I'm leaving it in but do you guys enjoy my jokes and what not? It's mostly going to be sexual jokes as that's what I'm good at but I'll add other stuff to so don't worry too much. **

**That's all, chow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had all my ideas for this chapter written down on a piece of paper but I left it at school :X of well. As for my jokes I haven't gotten any complaints yet so I will continue with it. I'm not sure whether you have noticed but I'm writing this in third person but it's going to follow dean around and what dean might think. It will sometimes cut to what another person might think but it'll stick to dean. **

**Also I won't really describe someone in detail unless Dean studies them or the likes, use your imagination for the masses but if someone is somewhat important I will. Not much else to say so on with the show.**

* * *

Dean woke up in a puddle of his own drool, reason number one to not sleep on face, his arse was also in the air and his blanket had rolled off sometime during the night, reason two and three. He pushed himself up groggily looked around, it wasn't a dream as it turned out and he did have a very luxurious apartment.

The second his foot touched the floor the hologram from last night popped up a few metres away, now sporting an apron and nothing else. He face palmed and dragged his hand down his face; he's probably going to have to talk in detail as to why she can't walk around the apartment like that, mostly due to if someone came over.

He noticed though that during his trip to bed last night he had lost his cloths along the way, the hologram had apparently picked them up and folded them but he couldn't exactly talk to the hologram with only his underwear on. He sighed and walked over to the desk where she had put the clothes. Putting them on he decided to have a talk to the hologram.

He walked up to it and looked it up and down then sighed, it appeared that it was enjoying the attention, "Question hologram thing, what is your name, I don't really want to refer to you as hologram, also what are your capabilities? Is there anything I need to know about you as well?" He said all this as he made his way to the kitchen and looked through the fridge.

"Well Sir, I currently do not have a name, nor have I ever, if you'd like you can give one to me. As for my capabilities I am a service and combat hologram, currently I am "Soft-light", in this phase things can pass through me and I can only walk and talk. In my other phase I am "Hard-light", in this phase I can touch and _feel_ things, this phase also drains my battery outside of the apartment a lot quicker than the Soft-light phase, but my battery life in Hard-light is still 3 hours, in Soft-light it reaches about 30."

It seemed to have stopped talking but it raised more questions than it answered, he got what soft-light and hard-light was but outside of the apartment? How's that going to work, also combat and that battery life is for something that complex is amazing. He thought of all this as he got the ingredients for pancakes out of the fridge and pantry.

Once the hologram was satisfied he had thought through what she had said she continued, "As you're probably confused about how I can leave the apartment I would like to make it clear that there are devices that allow me to leave the apartment. I would also like to say that each and every champions and legendary has a hologram, each unique to the apartment they live in. Also because there aren't very many men here most have chosen to have a male hologram, I don't see how this will affect anything but I'd thought I'd let you know."

Dean had now mixed the ingredients together but he wasn't really focused on that. The devices she spoke of are interesting but she said devices meaning there must be more than one or it was a mistake. Also each and every person/Pokémon here has a hologram, probably clears up confusion if there was just one.

Stopping mid mixing he asked where the "Devices" were, the hologram bowed and walked off without saying anything, he really needs to give her a name. Dean shrugged deciding on a name and got out a frying pan and heated it up on the stove.

The hologram came back just as Dean flipped the pancake; he looked at what she held across both hands. "Here sir these are the devices, normally Champions and Legendaries only wear the arm band" It looked a lot like the one Dialga and some of the champions wore, "and they don't wear the back piece because if they do they can't transform back into Pokémon with it installed. Since you're a person though it won't matter but I do warn you, once you have it installed into you cannot remove it without further surgery. It is also painful for a while to walk and it is also installed directly into your nervous system, allowing me to have a better understanding of what might be going on. It also extends the battery life by 3 times the band can which is 1 hour hard and 10 soft for the band."

Dean had now cooked a couple pancakes and had put some syrup on them, eating slowly and mechanically while he had his meal. To him it sounded worth it to have it installed, it sounded painful but after a bit worth it. Also connected to his nervous system? Again that sounded painful and if one mistake was made then he was dead but they had done this before probably so there's that.

"How many Pokémon actually have this installed anyway? I'd imagine one or two might have it installed." He was hoping they had done it before.

"Well currently no Pokémon has it installed due to the limiting factors for them, although tests have been done and currently it has a 100% success rate with 5 participants." To him that sounded good enough, he didn't want to think how they got their tests done so he didn't touch the subject.

"So how do I have it installed then? Do I need to do somewhere or what? It sounds like I need surgery to even get it in." He could deal with pain but then again he didn't want to have a novice install it.

"Well sir it takes 1 hour to install into you then another hour to get you used to the features, again not one champion or legendary has it installed so no one will know how it feels. I can schedule an appointment for today if you'll like?"

Thinking it over he knew he needed to talk to Dialga at the lunchroom then he had some sort of meeting. He looked at a wall clock and noticed it was still only 7:30, he needed to be at the meeting at 8:30 and he also needed to talk to Dialga in that time. After that he didn't know what was happening. He also remembered he was going to give her a name and stop calling her hologram.

"Oh by the way I decided to give you a name," He could tell she got excited, "how does Jean sound, because I think it sounds quite nice?" He studied her face, she very much got exited but he could tell she was also holding it back.

"I think that name sounds wonderful sir." Joy was practically emanating off her, he was the first person or thing she had talked to for ages, sitting alone in the apartment, and now she had a name. She was so happy she almost forgot to tell him some news she just got. "Erm sir, it appears that training has been scheduled at 2 o'clock this afternoon. Other than that and your meeting your time table for today is clear. Would you like to mark it as read?" Dean nodded before he realised something.

"Jean could you stop calling me 'Sir', it sounds way to formal, call me dean or just talk to me like a normal person, not your superior. Also," He got a napkin he found and whipped his mouth on it after getting up and grabbing his plate, "I'll schedule the appointment for today but after my meeting, until then I guess I'll just wear the wristband." He put his plate and utensils into the sink before grabbing the wristband and putting it on. As soon as he did he felt another prick on his skin and it tightened to form around his wrist, tight but not restricting.

He studied the wristband and noticed that there was an on and off buttons, he looked at Jean as she eyed him puzzled and he pressed off. She disappeared before his eyes, he then pressed on and she reappeared, abet looking a bit confused. He was about to walk out the door with her when he realised that she was still wearing the apron with no back, he had been too busy thinking this morning to admire it but he also needed to talk to her about it.

He sighed as he turned around to speak to her, "Jean you can't just walk around with just the apron on, you needs to wear proper clothes, that or I leave you off unless I'm in the apartment." She looked a bit worried before she magically put on the maid clothes she wore last night, replacing the apron. He deadpanned and face palmed at the same time, "Proper clothes Jean, that looks like something you'd wear to try and seduce someone." It was working to.

She grumbled something before putting some sort of top which covered just her breasts and left her mid section revealed and some jeans, no shoes. Dean huffed, this was as close as it seemed it was going to get to fully clothed, what was it with her and clothes anyway?

He mulled this over as they both left the apartment, dean looking for Dialga to talk to and then going to the meeting.

* * *

Dean had just finished his talk with Dialga, who after which opened some sort of portal and disappeared. He wanted to talk to her about almost every champion being sex deprived, her response? "Well Dean it is mostly because of the old laws, it's not just that though you are a charming young man and if not for a few rules I would have been going after you myself." The grinning smile she had plastered on her face when she said it made him doubt what she said but with that said, as he had walked in he was swamped by his admirers. After his talk he had quickly walked out of there and was now headed to the meeting.

He had arrived at the meeting room, he was early so not many champions were there, a few tried to talk to him but after small talk they didn't know what to say so everyone stood there in silence. As it hit 8:30 the doors opened themselves and practically all of the champions had arrived, most were talking to each other and he got the odd glance over to him propped up against the wall alone.

He walked in after all of the other champions had, he had no idea whether some sort of seating order had been arranged so he decided to wait at the end of the line of champions entering the room. When he got in he noticed it was a lot like a classroom, just that the door was at the back and there were T.V. Screens everywhere. Most of the other champions had already sat down and he could feel something in the air but he wasn't sure what it was, maybe hopefulness? Maybe the meeting was for something good?

He looked around the room once more and noted that most of the champions had seated in groups talking to each other, in fact everyone was in a group. He didn't know where to sit and it was too awkward to ask so he seated himself in the back corner of the room, where he spread out on a corner couch that was there.

About two more champions walked into the room, obviously late, one of which was the evee from before, it would be hard to mistake her. She had spotted him and was now walking over to him, he inwardly groaned but played nice, he didn't want any enemies this early on.

She had sat down on the couch to the left of Dean, "Hello big boy," she said as she slid up close to him, "how are you today?" He could easily see lust in her eyes, with her biting her lip as well and moving a hand close to him. The room had also gone deathly quiet and Dean had a good guess why and decided to solve the problem before things got out of hand. Quite simply he grabbed her wrist of the hand which was advancing and placed it down on the couch beside him; with his other hand he grabbed her left shoulder and moved her body away from his. He did all this with a forced bored and annoyed expression while he was secretly pissing himself. After he was done he shook his head from left to right to signify this was not okay, from the uproar that was heard next he either did something wrong or they were all carrying on about something.

The evee looked annoyed but he could still see some sort of spark in her eyes, he simply resumed sitting as he had before while trying to figure out what the other champions were screaming/going on about. He couldn't figure out what they were talking about and no one had seemed to come and start this meeting yet so he decided to put an end to this mindless bickering.

"QUIET," This shut everyone up and all attention was focused on him now, "could you all just be quiet? I'm not sure about anyone else but this is giving me a huge headache and I don't even know what you're all going on about. Could you argue after this meeting when I'm not there?" His face was pleading and after about 5 seconds of looking around the room to see if anyone will start back up again he said thank you and went back into his relaxed position and waited for this to start.

It had been 15 minutes since he had walked in the room and only now had it started, and it looked like Arceus was the speaker. Since she already held the attention of everyone she started quickly, "Thank you all for coming, I would like to get straight to the point of this meeting though as it is quite important." She had the accent of a noble but she held everyone at the same level it seemed. "As most of you probably know the teams have not been so sneaky lately, some have robbed banks and others have stolen Pokémon in broad daylight. This also means we will have to conduct more missions than usual to try and keep these teams at bay. We must _pacify_ them before they get any larger. Because of all this training will double, from two days a week to four."

She had stopped speaking but most of the champions were complaining loudly, some were saying it was hard enough with only two days and the rest needed after training was also critical. Arceus watched and listened for a bit before she raised a hand to continue speaking, "It is all lovely that you'd all think about yourselves before thinking about the masses, from what I gathered there were only 3 champions here that didn't say a word or didn't care." Dean realised she was talking about him and 2 other champions. "You are all champions that must protect those who can't protect themselves, so start acting like champions or I might have to start looking for new ones." She gave a grazing glare to the entire room; all the while Dean was digging for gold and mulling it over.

After her glare she ended the meeting, with most of the champion's hurriedly making their way out, probably just wanting to get away. He got up from the couch after most of the other champions had left, noticing that Arceus had disappeared into thin air and that the evee was still sitting down but got up soon after he did.

He tried to leave the room but was grabbed on the shoulder by the evee, they were the only ones left in the room now. He stopped and sighed before turning around, only to face a lust filled angry scowl. "What was all that about sweetheart? Don't you want me and this perfect body?" she did a small twirl and presented herself for inspection to him, it was the first time he could actually study her.

She had two tall and pointed brown ears on the top of her head and fur covering as much as he could see. She had some sort of white mane around her neck and also retained the same feet she probably had before she morphed or something like that. She had hands and thumbs but also seemed to have small claws on them to. Her most prominent feature beside her breasts was her sweeping tail which was tipped white but other than that was brown. She was also wearing something like what Jean was wearing but her top was pink and had a lot less coverage.

This was all done very quickly but he still shook his head and tried to walk out again, only to be blocked by her. "What is with you?" Her voice was raised now, "You deny any advancements and don't seem remotely interested in any of the champions, I have never heard of any man who would do such things." She stopped talking and thought about it, "Are you gay?"

Dean chuckled as he raised his hands in front of him and waved them to and fro, "No no no no no, I'm not gay," He stopped chuckling and took on a more stern face, "I have reasons why I'm not accepting any, _advancements,_ one of them is that I don't want to create an even larger shitstorm then I already have by simply living here." He stood back up to his impressive height and straightened his trench coat, "Now, if you'll excuse me." He pushed past her and into the hallway, where he turned Jean on and scheduled the appointment for 10 o'clock.

* * *

He had just gotten out of the operating theatre, it didn't hurt very much and other than don't touch it he had no rules against what he can and can't do. As he was mulling what to do next a voice echoed in his head, "_So Dean, what next?"_ he stumbled around for a bit trying to see if anyone had said anything but he was alone in the hallway. _"Before you think you're crazy I would like to know that this is Jean, being hooked up to your_ _nervous system I can talk directly to you without being turned on. From here I can also help you analyse things in the environment and I have also seemed to be taped into your senses as well." _Dean was standing in the hallway like an idiot, not sure of what to do. He tried to think words to her or the likes but it didn't seem to work.

He heard a huff before she continued, _"One thing I can't access is your memories and your thoughts, although I can talk to you in your head, you won't be able to talk to me unless you talk out loud."_ Thank god, he had some privacy at least; going to the bathroom is now going to be an awkward task.

"So how exactly will this help again, other than increased battery life and," He gestured around his head, "this, what else is there?" He was still curious about its features.

"_Well due to the increased battery life I can be out and help you all day with things, other champions cant so much. I can also act as a second set of eyes and ear, outside of the pack I can still talk to you like this I believe so I won't need to talk to you."_ She stopped and he could tell she was thinking or something of the sorts so he decided to get some rest before this afternoons training. He started to head off towards his room not seeing a soul on the way there.

"_Other than those things I'm not sure what else there is, it's not programmed into me or the system probably due to the fact they never thought a champion would use it, I think these are actually made for emergency use or something."_ So what dean thought was just a larger battery and a few more things turned out to maybe be something that they planned to use in emergencies, great, it probably shot lasers or something. One thing he did notice about his mini back pack battery thing was that it itched around the edges, and since it sat quite low on his back it was a hard place to reach.

He had gotten bored of walking alone and so turned on Jean; she seemed a bit shocked about being turned on for apparently no reason, "You said the battery life is 30 hours correct?" He looked at her for clarification and she nodded, "Well if it's that long I don't see why I can't just keep you turned on permanently, unless there's some weird way to charge the battery I really don't see a reason for you to be turned off. Would be nice to talk to someone who isn't trying to get into my pants or kill me."

He eyed her suspiciously as they walked, with her biting her lip and looking straight ahead, _"Well as for the charging whenever you are in any apartment the battery will automatically charge slowly, but you can disconnect it to recharge faster. As for the pants thing..."_She still had not looked him in the eyes for a bit,_ "I have no comment on that."_ Dean on his part was squint staring at her, silently daring her to say something of the sorts. When she didn't he stopped and continued walking.

They both walked in silence back to his apartment, getting a few odd looks from champions or legendaries that walked by, luckily there weren't many as most champions had also done what Dean was about to do, nap.

Walking into his apartment he took off the trench coat he wore and made his way to the bedroom, before sleep he quickly wanted to test something. "Jean can you turn yourself off? As in is there a way you can turn yourself off without me doing anything?" She thought for a moment before shaking her head, "Well turn your finger solid and press the off button on my wrist band, I want to see if it works." Sure enough when she did she turned off and was stored inside his backpack thing, but he also got any information she acquired while she was turned on burnt into his brain.

Dean's eyes watered and a headache took hold of his head as all the information she 'collected' was stored into his brain, needless to say he did not expect this and it hurt. Suddenly recalling things she may have classed as 'important' sprang to mind, things like their talk and also the shocking amount of looks he had gotten from her as they made their way back. Thankfully feelings didn't transfer or he may have been flooded, at least he thought she had feelings.

She didn't seem to notice this or at least didn't talk about it so he turned her back on, "Ok now we have that sorted could you wake me at 1 o'clock. I don't want to be late or early to the training, as for you feel free to do what you wish and if you get bored turn yourself of or something." He quickly thought of anything else but found nothing. "Remember wake me at 1 until then have fun." He made a couple motions that indicated he wanted her out of the room, when she left he closed the door and laid on his stomach, not wanting to roll over.

Thinking through the half-day events he wasn't so sure of what to do next, sure the champions didn't seem to mind him but it was most of the legendaries he had to watch out for. If Moltres was any indication he had some work cut out for him.

* * *

**MY EYES, WHY DO THEY HURT SO MUCH? Any who I hope you enjoyed this, I certainly didn't. There is something about the chapter which I don't like, probably its length, I intended this to be A LOT shorter, maybe 2k but noooo, I had to add things in that I now don't want to remove :(**

**As for relationship stuff, no he won't be going out or doing ANYTHING with Jean, she is there for latter chapters, I would also like to thank HillianLink for the idea for hologram thing (read his story). Back to relationship stuff the Evee might make a comeback but in my mind is just cannon fodder atm, unless you people really want something to happen it probably won't.**

**So much shit to write, but I'm exited for next chapter, fighting and singing so be prepared. One of the first fight scenes I'll write so yea, and other stuff.**

**Again I'm sorry for length, I want it shorter but cant. Soz.**

**Rate/review blah blah blah do what you want.**

**After edit: 4k WORDS IS THIS SMALL? IT LOOKS SMALL BUT ISNT. (I'm quite tired atm)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Actually bought my notes home this weekend so I'm not fumbling around trying to remember what I jotted down. I had a friend point out how similar Dean and Jean's names are. I'm shocked I didn't notice until now and I'm sorry for any confusion. **

**Also since I'm an Aussie I will mostly write things in metres and kilos, but since most of the people who read this are American than I'll do my best to translate the measurements.**

**UPDATES ARE ON TEUSDAYS UNLESS I GOT SCHOOL TO WORK ON. This one took its time cause of school and tests, I'm not dead.**

* * *

**Read this: Jean is a hologram, so remember to imagine her with some sort of blue glow and blue body. I really should describe her.**

Dean woke up, but not of Jean's doing, because of that he got worried and flopped out of the bed and onto the floor in his sleep induced state. He looked up to the clock and noticed that it wasn't even 1 o'clock yet, it was only 12:40 at the moment. He laid back down on the floor and sighed in relief, then getting back up and putting on his normal attire.

He tried to ask Jean some questions verbally to see if she had turned herself off, but by the looks of things she was still out and about somewhere, reading maybe or T.V. Making his way down the hallway he rounded a corner which lead into the living room to see if she was there and maybe make lunch after. She was reading a book as he had expected and a quick peek at the title said that it was a combat book of sorts.

Jean having now noticed Dean standing in the doorway put the book down and look over to him, "You're up earlier than you told me to wake you up, I guess I don't have to wake you up after all." She smiled sweetly before picking up and returning to the book.

Dean smiled, hers being infectious and made his way past her as he made his way to the kitchen, ruffling her hair along the way. He went to the fridge then pantry, finally deciding on some pasta and cheese, a quick meal. He had put the pasta on and now had to wait, and what better way than talking to Jean?

He walked over to the lounge and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, putting his feet on the couch and looking at her, "So reading some sort of book about combat? Have you learnt anything from it yet or just something you found?"

She looked up to him with a knowing and devilish smile, dropping her book, "Well how about I show you then?" Her smile grew somewhat larger, fearing for the worst as she rushed at him he put his hands up to protect his head but he heard her press the button on his wrist. She vanished and the next thing Dean heard was "Downloading" and then all went black.

* * *

Dean's head hurt to say the least, and he woke up in a pile of his own drool again but this time on the floor. Images of pasta and the clock rushed to his head thinking he may of been asleep to long. He got up and looked at the clock, seeing it was only 10 minutes past when he had put the pasta in, 5 minutes until he needed to stir it. Suddenly remembering why he was on the floor he tried to remember what may have happened but it was all blank.

"_Well you're finally up, sorry about that but I thought you could take all that information, turns out I was wrong."_ Some feelings of guiltiness swelled up from Jean and into Dean, _"Well anyway try and remember stuff about the book I read, it should work."_ He did as he was told and was amazed that is did work, he remembered in detail what she had read, things about blocking opponents and counter attacking, she had read a lot to, more than half the book. So it turned out she did know about the memory download?

Still confused as to how she knew and how it works he decided to ask her, "How did you know about the memory thing? You didn't seem to realise it happened yesterday, also why on earth does this happen? Do other champions have this?" So many questions so little time now.

"_Well..." _Jean started while still inside her pack, _"I did notice it yesterday, it is sort of hard to ignore when you hear a loud "_DOWNLOADING_" every time it happens. I elected to ignore it and not tell you though. Also the reason I think it happens is because of the pack you're wearing, as I've said its made for times of emergency, many features are unknown still but I would guess this is one of them. I'd like to think that its main purpose is scouting and retrieval of information. You could see a lot and get much done with this."_

Well that explained all of it pretty clearly and that was also a pretty good reason for it to exist but every time he turned her off this would probably happen, this is going to be even more fun than it already was. Sighing from his sitting position on the ground he decided to stir the pasta, after which a quick relaxing lay down on the couch watching T.V. would help sooth his nerves for this afternoon.

* * *

It was now 1:36 and he had fumbled half way to what the champions called "The Arena", sounded gladiatorial. Currently the other half of the journey was being spent talking to another champion called Harley who was leading him to The Arena. She was a Frostlass and was Articuno's champion, one of the few legendaries who didn't actually seem to mind that he was there; he guessed her champion had shared the same view as well.

After normal greetings and pleasantries Dean had asked her where the arena was, she had gestured for him to follow her. He found it nice to talk to her, she didn't seem to stare at him and look at him like a hunk of skinny meat but more of a person, and he enjoyed her company. It was relatively quiet getting to the arena, probably because he was half an hour early but then again you should always be early, never late.

Arriving at the arena he noticed that a few of the legendaries had gathered, probably having to get there earlier than the champions but Dialga was not to be seen yet, then again only 5 or so legendaries were present, and one of which was Moltres. He sighed and rolled his eyes, adverting his gaze from her as she noticed he was now there. Harley had gone to talk to Articuno so Dean decided to turn on Jean and do some warm ups as he waited.

He got a surprised look from her as he turned her on but as she took in her surroundings she realised where they were. He was surprised that she was surprised, was she not paying attention while she was in there? He knew she could tap into his senses so she should have know they were there.

Putting that behind him and deciding to focus on warm-up he took off his trench coat, it would really only get in the way when he was fighting. Halfway through taking it off he decided to tell Jean of warm-up, "Alright Jean, we have 25 minutes before it starts, lets practice for 10 minutes then settle down. Sound good?"

She nodded her head and assumed a wide fighting stance, Dean balled up the coat and chucked it against the wall, turning his attention back to Jean he had noticed she was already charging at him. Dodging her first attack took some quick reflexes but he managed, she continued the onslaught without letting up, this was going to be a hard 10 minutes.

* * *

He had just lasted 7 minutes before he called it quits, he had managed to dodge a fair portion of the attacks Jean threw at him but he still got hit a couple of times. Sweat was also pouring off his forehead and he felt pooped, a great thing to be before training. The only problem he faced during the 7 minutes was that he did barely anything to Jean, although all the attacks he want with connected it still did practically nothing to her, then again he wasn't wearing his gauntlets so that was a factor.

While chatting with Jean on techniques and such, that was until everything stoped. The world went blue again and time froze, again. He was surprised this time, it wasn't him so who was it? That was answered by Dialga coming out of a shimmering portal in the middle of the arena, who then looked around and spotted Dean.

She was looking at him quizzically as she flew towards him, and he looked around to see if anyone else was unfrozen. As she neared him he decided to ask what was going on, she only replied with _"Well everyone is frozen, sort of, and you're not which is puzzling to say the least."_ She had touched down next to him as she said that. Dean on the other hand was doing some tests while he was here, he was trying to push Jean over, she was still in her solid form so he could touch her but no matter how hard he strained she didn't budge.

"_Dean don't do that, remember how I said they are sort of frozen? Well what this place is is time slowed down but not stopped. Which means when this ends she will feel everything you just did."_ Dean backed away after that, pretending he didn't do anything of the sort.

"_Still I don't know why you're not slowed down; you should be like everyone else here."_ It was more to herself than to him, but the answer hit him smack in the face.

"Well Milady," He hated that, "I think it's because you're my master? Legendary? Something along those lines, point it that for some reason it excludes me when you do this or I'm connected to you somehow." She got what he said but still thought about it.

He looked up at her; she was staring into space, "Well I don't know about you but I'm done here, how do I get back to normal time?" Without even looking at him she nodded her head behind him which stood a portal. He sighed as he realised he will probably lose his lunch again.

He exited the portal, this time standing up and managing to hold his lunch down but it was still hard. He looked behind him to see Jean on the ground with a very puzzled look plastered to her face, needless to say she watched Dean disappear before her eyes and then have Dialga appear before them. She had no idea where the ghost force that pushed her over came from but she did see some sort of blur move around before going behind her.

Dean chuckled as he leant her a hand to get back up, she accepted albeit was still stunned from what just transpired. He chuckled some more before turning his attention back to Dialga who was now in human form.

"Dean I have this for you." she dug into her pockets fishing around until she pulled out his old mp3 player and headphones, or well it was old, looks new now, "I was meant to give it to you in the hospital but it was broken, I got it fixed and improved." she handed it to him, he went through it to find he still had all his old songs which was sweet and a couple other ones like "Meditation" and "Battle".

Thanking her he put it in his pocket glad he now had music to listen to when he wanted to. He was about to start talking again when the room suddenly got very bright, shielding his eyes he waited it to stop before looking at the centre of the arena. It was Arceus in human form, she sure liked stylish entry's.

He realised he had not really studied the arena to hard and didn't actually know any rules about the fighting, asking Dialga she answered fairly clearly, "Well, each challenger starts on each end of the field, after 10-30 seconds the person who is refereeing the fight starts it. Other than," she took out her hand, counting each rule as she rattled on, "No killing, maiming, suffocation, loss of limbs, holograms, unrecoverable damage to the mind and some serious injuries. All of that is banned, if you indulge in any of it you are disqualified and your opponent automatically wins." Well that explained it.

After a quick chat with Dialga and Jean he decided to look around the arena properly for the first time, deciding the best point was the middle of the arena. Once there he surveyed his surroundings, where he was standing before and where many still are was the sidelines.

The Arena is a circle shape with a 6 metre sideline where contestants and helpers or family may stand. What made up the wall of the pit were easily 15 or so metres high, and above that were seats, but only above the entrance. This was the only area in the entire arena that was shaded, other than that it was pretty much outdoors. He was standing on the halfway point between both sides, and each semi-circle which made up each half was about 50-60 metres from the middle to the furthest side, in short it was massive. Although he expected something new with all the fancy stuff they have the arena looked to have been made out of sandstone, probably reinforced or an illusion but it looked like sandstone.

Happy with his survey he made his way back to where Dialga was, only to notice most of the legendary's did not go to where they were. Most were on the left hand side while he was on the right. A few like Shaymin and Mew were talking with Dialga but other than that most were on the other side. He could guess why easily but opted to ignore it. Talking mindlessly for a few more minutes with Jean and Dialga he stopped when a large sound was heard. He turned around to see the biggest floating screen he had ever seen.

It was 10 metres wide and 25 high, it was some sort of leader board, with an Arcanine at the top with a picture of Moltres next to it, figures. His eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw his rank. Instead of being last or undecided, his rank was very clearly 6 out of 22 with a picture of Dialga next to it. He looked at her and she was also shocked, but very slowly a grin spread across her face as she slowly looked over to Dean, a face that was mischievous but it wasn't of her doing. A quick sweep also told him that everyone was also shocked speechless, that was until he saw Arceus, with a grin of a 6 year old plastered to her face. She was also sitting in a throne in the stand, spread out across it, not ladylike at all.

Arceus stood up, composing herself before anyone saw her grin and cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. With a booming ladylike voice she announced, "I want everyone to know that Dean's rank is not a mistake, it is a rank that I have come up with because of the experience he has already shown us," a look at Moltres put her in place, "I'd also have you know that if he were to have been killed that the killers champion and master would have been kicked out for however long that person had lived for. Count yourself lucky that that did not happen." Moltres was shaken but Dean could see it in her eyes she would have done it again.

She sat back down in her thrown before snapping her fingers, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Dialga slowly disappearing before his eyes, mouthing the words good luck. He was momentarily worried until he saw the stands, every legendary was up there, the only ones who remained down on ground zero were the champions and Jean.

"Number 21 and 16, face off!" Arceus yelled out, the evee from before stepped out and a Lopunny stepped out. He guessed he had to wait his turn, until then he had to sit tight and wait.

* * *

**Alright I'm ending this here, why you might ask? It's a bit short yes but the content I want to write will take more time to write and perfect than anticipated, also school. If I were to join what I want to write onto this it might be a 6k word chapter and I would not release it until 2 more weeks cause of me re-writing and fixing and editing.**

**Anyhow I'm really; REALLY excited for the next chapter, its goanna have a fight scene, music, more music, singing oh its goanna is gud. This is more or less filler chapter. Needed stuff but not important.**

**Like it so far? Review and leave some feedback. Don't like the A/N's? Well if I get enough people saying so I'll shorten them but I feel like it's the best way to talk to a viewer. Things I need to get off my chest bro. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it, hopefully my best chapter that I'll write yet. Also as someone who doesn't watch the anime or play any of the games I'd say I'm doing quite well, it also means that I'm constantly on Bulbapedia for new Pokémon to add in, if you have suggestion PLEASE send them in, thanks. (This also means I look up moves, and no I don't want OC just Pokémon)**

**Quick conversion from metric to imperial; for every metre it's about 3 feet, but for every 3 metres its about 10 feet. For centimetres its 1 inch every 2.5 centimetres, hope this helps.**

**Sorry about the long update time, I said Tuesday last week but I kind of got sidetracked. Honestly I've had it ready since Saturday but just decided to wait till today. From now on if I say "Tuesday" check on Tuesday, don't hold me against it. Also editing, fuck me, I have a beta reader who fixes so many things it's not even funny anymore.**

*break*

Dean was sitting on the sun bleached dirt, he had not battled yet but a fair number of other champions had, in fact the way it looked he was either going to have to verse the Frostlass from before, the Arcanine or a Mismagius, which actually looked kind of cute with the oversized hat. The current pairing of champions was done fighting, with a Jolteon falling to the ground unconscious and a Gardevior barely able to stand.

He hadn't watched the fight very well due to him not really focusing but he did watch most of the other ones. He was actually amazed, some of the champions fought only in the morph form, others in Pokémon while others still balanced the two. The fighting styles were all quite similar but still unique to each champion, different weapons, type matchups etc. It was all very entertaining for him. The most horrific injury though was a broken bone, a rock type was put up against a small grass type, and needless to say it was a very short fight.

Once the fighters cleared the field there was tension in the air. Who ever fought whoever next, the other two champions knew they were going to fight each other, and possibly form a plan ahead of time. "Numbers 6 and 3..." Dean sighed and started to walk onto the field with Harley making her way over to the other, "will be a team vs. numbers 1 and 7." He stopped mid stride, suddenly very grateful he did not have to fight a new friend/acquaintance, and Harley seemed to share the same view.

Seeing how the other two were already on the other side of the field it made sense that Harley would come over to his side. Although Dean had no advantage or disadvantage with typing, it was still an issue that he could only be human, he couldn't turn the tide of battle easy either with his only tactic being getting close and hitting things. Versing a flying or psychic type would put him at a severe disadvantage, leaving him open to attacks.

One thing he had learnt was that moves in the Pokémon form were a lot stronger than it was in the morph form, but the morph form was generally quicker to move and think things through. He summoned his gauntlets, surprisingly onto his hands and not beside him or him holding them, still it looked badass.

Harley on the other hand transformed into her Pokémon form, probably going to rely on special attacks and spells. The Mismagius did the same while the Arcanine stayed in her morph form, summoning what looked like a takedown kit, with a gun, bowie knife and some bolas, getting close would be fun.

Just before the match started Dean pulled out his MP3 player, put his headphones in and hit random.

**David Guetta - She Wolf ft. Sia starts to play.**

"Perfect." was all he said before Arceus grinned wide and started the fight.

**A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space**

The Arcanine started by pulling out her pistol and aiming straight for Dean, firing a couple shots at him.

**Where do I start?  
The past and the chase**

He tested the strength of the gauntlets and the rubber bullets bounced harmlessly off them, he didn't feel a thing.

**You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator**

He felt his arms try to distance them self's from him, the work of the Mismagius, opening him up for some clean shots.

**I felt like a deer in love lights  
You loved me and I froze in time**

She fired, but was stopped by a wall of ice erected in front of him, bouncing the bullets and breaking the psychic's concentration. He looked over to the Frostlass who nodded.

**Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees**

He ran out towards the Mismagius being the weak link, charging at her like a juggernaut. The bullets fired at him were stopped by the Frostlass making small ice shields around him.

**What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces**

The Mismagius tried to take control of his body, using quite a lot of her power to do so, it slowed him down to almost a halt but slowly he made his way toward her, sweat forming at the strain to keep up him.

**I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces**

Getting closer to her, the Mismagius started teleporting away, only 2 or so metres at a time but she couldn't teleport and attack him at the same time.

**I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces**

Obviously running low on energy she stopped teleporting away from him and started to use her psychic attacks on him. He swung at her with each beat of the song, hitting her three times but not very hard. He realised he had not seen nor heard from the Arcanine, turning in time to see one of her bolas fly at him and wrap around his legs, causing him to fall over. The Mismagius stopped and walked over to him, intending to finish him off at close range; Dean was getting up and trying to undo the Bola.

**Did she lie in wait?  
Was I bait to pull you in?**

As she finishes charging a **[Psywave]** a small sharp ice block shoots out of the ground and into the bola's ropes, cutting them. He rolled out of the way as soon as it happened, mentally thanking his partner.

**The thrill of the kill  
You feel is a sin**

When he looked back at her she was frozen in Ice, probably out for the count too, smiling he turned to see the Frostlass also doing a mini-celebration, until the Arcanine shot at her forehead, confusing her then coming up to her and giving her a mighty punch to her face, out for the count.

**I lay with the wolves  
Alone, it seems,**

Dean somehow extended the spikes on his gauntlets, not saying or making any sound he ran toward her, she shot at him while also running toward him.

**I thought I was part of you  
You loved me and I froze in time**

As they neared each other the Arcanine pulled out her last bola chucking it at him. Time seemed to slow momentarily for him; he stopped running and used the momentum to jump over the bola.

**Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees**

Time speed back up, realising his mistake of what he did he forward rolled as he hit the ground, not even sure how he did it. As he sprung back up his face was met with a fist.

**What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces**

One of his headphones fell out of his ear, but that wasn't of importance as he dodged left and right as a fury of fists came at him.****

I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces

He wasn't even trying to hit her at this point, she was moving too fast for him to even think about counter attacking, in fact his reactions had taken autopilot, moving his feet and body for him.

**I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces**

He wasn't cornered but he could tell she was planning something, getting annoyed that she hadn't hit him once yet. She went in with her left arm before abruptly stopping, he moved to her right and she swung straight at his face.

He caught a glimpse of her hand coming at his face, his heart pounding in his ears. He closed his eyes, somehow feeling waiting for it to connect. His heart slowed down, his head stopped hurting, every sound stopped. To him it was nice.

He opened his eyes, everything was blue, he could move around just fine as if he hadn't been battling a second ago. He realised time was not "stopped" but just put into slow motion it seemed. The punch was still coming at him but a lot slower than before, although still visibly moving.

**I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces**

Once he stepped out of the punches way time sped up a little bit. She didn't seem to notice what was currently happening and continued on with the fight and swung her left back at him.

**I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces**

He retracted the spikes somehow, stepping back and easily dodging her left fist. He stood back, he could see some fear in her eyes now, in the fraction of an instant things had changed. He stepped his right foot forward and gave her an almighty punch to the face. To him it was a strange sight to see the waves travel through her face.

**Song ends.**

The legendaries and champions were astounded, not only did he dodge every single fist thrown at him. After what should have been his unconscious demise he seemed to have sped up, dodging the fast moving fist at an insane speed before punching her in the face, sending her a good 10 or so metres back, accompanied by an almighty shockwave.

Mew had teleported onto the field, where she tended to the Arcanine. Dialga was very worried; she had felt some sort of small "tap" into her power, and time jitter. As if time slowed down and she didn't. She looked to Arceus who had lost her grinning or smiling face, and had replaced it with a confused frown. They had both known who was responsible; the only thing was, did he?

Jean had rushed over to Dean, not to congratulate him or go home, but because she had picked up on his heart beat and brain patterns. His heart rate while quite high during the fighting had shot up considerably in the last 20 seconds, up to dangerously high levels. His brain pattern had also gone from "normal" to very random and sporadic, either he was thinking of how to bust into 10 high security prisons in great detail at once or something was very wrong.

He turned toward Jean as she ran toward him; his eyes were glazed over and stared off into the distance with one flashing dark blue from the normal green. As his head moved it looked as if he were lagging, or glitching, he would move his head and it would "glitch" back to a moment ago, before going back on its original trajectory.

He slowly looked over to Jean, he felt weaker than a new born babe. Sometimes the world would very quickly go blue again and he would feel momentary refreshed, before coming back to his senses and the harsh reality that was full of pain. He looked at her running toward him. He felt in safe hands somehow and gave her a smile before the sound of his heart stopped thrumming in his ears. He felt at peace, like he could fly, the world was spinning and before he knew it, it was black.

*Break*

He opened his eyes, seeing a white roof above him; he was in a bed and was connected to multiple machines. His heart started to race and he sat up, pulling out tubes left and right. He paused and looked down, he was standing now and not in the bed anymore. Looking up he realised the machines were also gone and replaced with an expansive white void. There was nothing, everything was white, everything was bleak.

He had been here before hadn't he? Last time when he almost died fighting the goons only a couple days ago. That meant he almost died again, but he didn't get hurt didn't he? Not even a scratch. He pondered these things for what felt like days, he couldn't tell how long he had been here or how long he would be here. The only thing of interest he found was two doors. Each stood facing each other, but when he looked behind them it was the same as before, expansive whiteness.

He had stayed at the doors for some time, fearing what might be behind them. What would happen if he were to open one and not be able to open the other? Or open one and be forced to go through it? Questions, and more questions, and yet only one way to answer them. He said bugger it all and went to open the closest to him, when he opened it he saw the back of himself, from the other door. He turned around and saw himself turned around staring at himself. It truly was a weird sight to see and messed with his head more than it should have.

After staring at him for long enough he decided to walk through the door, when he did both doors closed and the one behind him sunk into the ground. The one that stood in front of him now had a blue doorframe but a green door. Looking around one last time he walked up to the door and opened it, only to be engulfed in a bright light.

*break*

His eyes fluttered open and all he saw was a bright light shining right into his eyes. He raised his right arm in front of it to stop the light and it actually worked. He heard a gasp and something drop before scurrying out of the room. His eyes adjusted to the room bright lights quite quickly and he sat up from the bed he was in. He wasn't connected to many machines and decided with better judgement not to remove the tubes and things sticking out of him.

He had no idea how long he had been out for, nor how much muscle mass he had lost, which if he was honest with himself would not be a lot compared with before. He heard a door bust open and looked up to see Harley and Dialga standing at the door, with the latter looking very worried.

She slowly walked over to him, not blinking or breaking eye contact the entire time. His right eye hurt as he looked at her, but that was a concern that could wait. Quickly judging that he didn't lose too much muscle mass he assumed he'd been out for a week at most. She neared him now, with Harley leaving the room. He wasn't sure what to say or do.

He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced but her finger indicating that there wasn't anything to say. She sat down on the bed and still stared at him, more so his right eye. It was beyond hurting now so he closed his eye and rubbed it. It did nothing to dull the pain, more so to make it worse.

"Your eye..." was all she had to say to him. He quietly but visibly freaked out, it was cryptic as fuck but also worrying. Was something wrong, it did hurt quite a bit. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small makeup box with a mirror. What he saw left him without words. One eye, his left, was his normal green, while his right was a deep blue. He tried to ask questions but no words came out, what was there to say?

Dialga swallowed loudly and looked down, "Arceus has asked to speak with you and me, privately." she softly said. She looked back up at him with that look of wanting to cry, she seemed to do this a lot, "It might mean the end of you being a champion, and it's only been a day." She smiley warmly and sweetly, "But I'm sure nothing bad will happen though." Something in her voice said otherwise.

Dean was stunned, he nodded his head in understanding but the words flew by him at the same time. What did he do that was so bad? Was it his eye? Was it something to do with his eye? And why did he feel so, so _energetic _about it all, like he could bound around the room. He caught himself tapping his foot on the end of the bed; it was a bad habit of his when he was nervous.

He quickly took the blanket off and sat on the edge of the bed, startling Dialga who was sitting on the end. Taking the tubes and needles out of himself, he got up, with a fiery look in his eye and his relaxed yet slightly angry face. Turning to Dialga, "Well let's get this over with shall we?" she silently nodded her head; he was getting this sorted out. That was of course after a change of clothes.

*break*

After a quick detour to his room he made his way to "Royal Quarters", it was basically where Arceus stayed but outside that was where the other legendaries stayed. Turning to Dialga who was now in her Pokémon form he looked up at her, she was oddly quiet. Turning to him she asked him to wait outside while she went in. The whole time he was with her his right eye stung, but as the doors closed behind her the pain slowly ebbed away. It was starting to worry him.

Fighting with his hands he waited patiently for him to be able to come in. Five minutes past, then thirty. Before he knew it had been almost two hours, he had stood there the entire time, unmoving, thinking about his future and what his broken memories of the past could tell him. Some of the other legendaries, the nicer ones, had offered him soon food or water while he waited. As he looked at them it was obvious they noticed his eye, he just shook his head and returned staring at the door in front of him.

He was deep in a daydream when the doors opened, he wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the blinding light coming out of it. It was like a god damn sun in there. Shielding his face from the light he walked in, expecting to be glared at or worried looks, what he got were sympathetic looks and a more relaxed Dialga, it was a relief to see.

At some point they had both morphed into their respective human bodies, sitting on two couches facing each other. Arceus had her head bent over the back of the couch, sitting in the middle spread out while Dialga was sitting on the other couch with one arm supporting her head and her legs beneath her.

As he neared them the bright light went behind him so he no longer needed to shield his eyes. Before he even got to sit down or say anything Arceus had jumped up from the couch and grabbed his head in both hands, staring intently into his eyes. Although most champions seemed to be a head or so shorter than him, most legendaries stood at roughly his height. So instead of staring up at him she was looking intently into his eyes, it was awkward for him.

"You know it's been said in the past that the eyes are a window to the soul," she had not let go of him yet and was moving his head this way and that, he didn't dare move, "we now know that this is in fact a fact."

Letting go and turning around she looked at Dialga, "Your right, it's not as bad as I thought but we need to watch it, one more accident and he won't be waking up." Dialga was nodding her head, thinking about something.

Dean on the other hand ceased his rubbing motions on his eye, what she said caught his attention, "Waitwaitwaitwait, what do you mean 'Won't be waking up again' and also, what accident?" He was looking between the two, he had no idea what happened, it was all fuzzy.

Arceus raised an eyebrow, "Don't you remember?" It was a predicted side effect, but she still needed to find out how much he remembered.

He scratched his head and looked at the ground, "Well... the last thing I can remember was fighting, I don't know who but I also remember music, and then everything was blue. After that it gets quite hazy... but I get a picture of someone running at me."

Looking back up their faces told him he was right, but he still couldn't remember specific things. Arceus thought about this, finally coming to a conclusion and bobbing her head from side to side making up her mind, "That is good enough Dean, if you had remembered nothing from the fight, then well... let's not dwell on that. The good news is you can stay here, but," she shifted her tone to a more darkened one, "if it happens again with no good reason, you're out."

If what happens again? Dean was standing there hopeless, trying to figure out what he did. Arceus walked past him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'll leave the specifics to Dialga, and have fun." and with that left the two in her chambers.

He looked over to Dialga who was now smiling and more relaxed, "Well Dean, it looks like you have a lot of catching up to do." With that she stood up and guided him to her room, it was going to be a long night.

*break*

**Jesus that was harder than I thought, most of this was done in about 200-300 words a day. Also as I said editing takes a while but the last 1k is not edited, sorry.**

**Alright here is something I've been thinking about for a while now, how would anyone like to become a "Beta reader" if you will. I just want someone (one or two people) to bounce ideas off, edit early versions as my current editor *cough* Matt *cough* is a good one but has his downfalls. Anyway if you're interested PM me, don't leave a review concerning this. **

**Again sorry about the time it took to release this D: I'll make it up somehow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Does anyone even read these? I'm not entirely sure as it seems only like 3 people do. If that's the case I don't see why I should write these, maybe you all want story and no A/N's? I really don't know anymore. Also so far no one has opted into the beta reader thing, maybe no one wants to do it? It really isn't a big thing but it was more or less a luxury to have.**

**School holidays are over, so update biweekly now, not weekly.**

**Also this is a relaxing chapter more at end.**

* * *

Dean emerged from Dialga's room rather tired. He had black bags under his eyes and all he could think about doing was sleeping. If it wasn't for the overlay that Jean had somehow projected into his eyes he probably would have gotten lost at some point. Looking at his watch he realised it was now 6 am in the morning, probably when most will be getting up.

Just as he entered the quarters for champions he saw a few faces come out of their rooms, one of which was the Frostlass. As they saw him however most just turned around and went back into their rooms, including the Frostlass. He was bummed; he at least wanted someone to talk to, other than Jean.

Deciding to forget about it he went into his own room, where he promptly let Jean out, "Say Jean how did you do the overlay eye thing anyway?" something to do with nerves?

"Well you know how I'm connected to your nervous system? Well I can do a surprising amount of things when I'm in that box you know." Well he was right.

He smiled and blundered off to his room to think about what Dialga said, it was very _weird _to say the least. What _apparently _happened was that he was "overloaded" with power if you will, Dialga's power. It really should have killed him, but then again the legendaries and champions don't really know a great deal about human physiology and what enormous power coursing through your veins would do to them. Needless to say he lived, albeit only just.

When Jean had reached him on the field his heart was stopped, and the nearest medical box was over near the entrance and at the time Mew had not noticed. So Jean did the only thing she could, she kick-started his heart with electricity, but doing so shorted herself out, practically losing all power and going into shutdown mode.

She had saved Deans life, but it wouldn't be for another 3 days until anyone could fix the box on his back. What Dean found most weird thought was that they expected him to die, but he didn't. After the heart incident it was relatively smooth sailing after that. It was also theorised that if it had happened on a fellow champion then they would surely be dead, even if their heart didn't stop. Why? Because they are not meant to handle that much power, if it happened to an unevolved Pokémon then they would evolve into their final stage, including mega evolutions, then die.

Because he _didn't_ die it has raised many questions inside the ring of legendaries, and so far the champions only know that he should be dead. In his books he has had far too many close calls recently, moving on; the eye thing is another side effect of it. This according to Dialga this is an effect of "soul linking, but in this case it is more or less a one way street" and also according to her "it doesn't happen unless extreme conditions are met, yours being the need for extra power to not lose. Normally this happens to normal Pokémon, where the person and Pokémon can share memories, ideas and energy and power through it. It can also happen to Pokémon and Pokémon but never human and human. This is the first case of it happening with a legendary."

Quoting her further would be a waste of a thought but what he did get out of the next hour was that this has slowly been happening since he had become a champion. Something happened when the deal was made; she reinforced this as she reminded him of his "argument" with Moltres in the Hall.

He could do all this because he subconsciously "tapped" into Dialga's power reserves, which being a legendary, were enormous. It was also what allowed him to briefly slowdown time, and even stop it before, but he had no control over it.

Frankly it hurt his head to think about it all, luckily his eye stoped hurting a while back but it was still worrying. But the main reason for the talk was the agreement that was reached with Arceus. Now that he had accidentally done all this, he needed to learn how to not do it again, but breaking a soul link is also another hard thing to do, extremely hard. Breaking it wouldn't hurt Dialga because of the "One way street" thing but would most likely kill him or cause him serious brain damage, there didn't seem to be any positive outcomes.

He groaned, he could feel the onset of a headache coming on, he did what he could to relax and forget about all the troubling things. Thinking of the positive things like saving people when on missions and maybe finding someone who want walk away at the sight of him because of rumours. Rolling over in bed he closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, the steady tick of a wall clock lulled him into a much needed blissful sleep.

* * *

Waking up he looked at his watch, seeing it was still only 12:30 he decided to make lunch and see if there was anything planed for him today, but he doubted it. Walking out of his room he saw Jean on the couch watching some drama on T.V., it had breaking in its name but it didn't interest him, Jean on the other hand was glued intently to the screen.

Ruffling her hair as he walked past he made his way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and going through it. He swore it changed each time he opened it but he found what he was looking for and grabbed out some hamburger buns, bacon, eggs and cheese, closing the fridge with his foot and setting his contents on the counter.

While making the perfect bacon, egg and cheese bun he tried to asked Jean if anything was planned for today. After a few unsuccessful attempts he found out that all champions had free time everyday from 11 – 2pm, that was unless events were planed. For him though today was a free day because of what has happened.

Finishing the ultimate creation he put it on a plate and nuked it in the microwave, needless to say it tasted like heaven in his mouth. After he was done he looked at his watch, seeing it was only 12:48 and that he still had an entire day ahead of him he decided to leave Jean to her own devices and explore the place.

The first interesting room he found was a music room of some sort, but the inside was full of cobwebs and dust, it had obviously not been used in a while. He found an odd looking acoustic guitar, but with some very strange looking engravings on it. Picking it up he quickly cleaned the cobwebs and dust off it stringing the strings no sound came out, strange. Dismissing it he thought of a good song to try out, strumming the chord once again the tune of the song played, like the actual sound of the song, not the actual sound of the guitar. Was it enchanted like his gauntlets?

"You can have it if you want you know, no one used them anymore." Freezing up he looked up at the doorway to see a woman dressed entirely in very light blue clothing, using the process of elimination he guessed it was probably Articuno, probably.

"Ah, Articuno right?" She nodded her head, "Well that's a relief, anyway what did you mean I could have it and did you know it did this?" He strung the guitar and a sound that was not a guitar came out.

She nodded her head once again, now leaning on the doorway, "Yea it's actually mine so I say whether you can have it or not, the rest is not so no touchy. Also yes I did know, its enchanted, it reads your thought patterns and picks out the music your trying to play, then plays it out loud for the world to hear. So easy in fact a baby could use it."

He thanked her, other than the clothes he had and IPod he didn't own much. "Now no need to thank me, just use it properly and don't get into trouble. Anyway, chow." With that she left him to his devices, he tried another tune and yet again played perfectly, now to actually play a song.

Going outside he noticed a few other champions, he was about to walk over to them when the voice inside him said to leave it for a while. They noticed him but they also noticed him about to walk over, stop then turn around and walk into the nearby forest with a guitar, it was interesting and the three decided to follow at a safe distance to see what he was up to.

Walking into the forest Dean just enjoyed the scenery for a while, but still looking for a comfortable place to sit and play, what he did find was a park bench in the middle of a clearing and a small pond in front of that. Deciding that this was perfect he walked up to the bench and sat down. Propping the guitar so one hand held the neck and the other was on the strings.

Thinking of a few songs he decided on a relaxing one, maybe one he could actually sing instead of dubstep for once. Stringing the guitar one last time he started to play.

**"If Only" by Fiction Plane starts to play. (Starts at 0:13)**

There was a brief guitar chorus before he started to sing.

**The old man's been stealing****  
****She's holding her grievance for a hundred-odd years**

Ok that was strange it seemed to change his voice, if only slightly.

**We all keep believing****  
****That history repeats itself year after year**

The three champions were in the tree line behind him, as long as they didn't make a sound he wouldn't know.

**All I fear's that the future is worse****  
****We have to give in to the hundred-year curse**

They all thought he sung surprisingly quite nice.

**Sweat in the sun like we're diggin' a grave****  
****Dig deep enough and our fortune we'll save**

This was Dean's favourite part, a part that would go round his head for days at a time.

"**If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,****  
****"The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,"**

**As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely****  
****He cries to the moon, "If only, if only."**

Dean still had no idea he had a small audience, so he kept going at it.

**Chasin' the skirt of a beautiful wife****  
****You make mistakes and it's my back that breaks**

Completely captivated now, all three of the hidden champions were swaying with the beat.

**And forever my past steals my life****  
****To submission I'm beat but there's hope beneath these feet**

They now were secretly wondering if he would sing their favourite songs, forgetting about what recently happened.

**Blisters and blood and the sun makes you blind****  
****You don't let it eat 'til it can't help but be kind**

For some reason this part brought up memories of what he used to live like, shaking his head he pushed them away.

'**Cause you know what's important with your back to the wall****  
****You can break metal chains when your friends don't let you fall**

"**If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,****  
****"The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,"****  
****As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely****  
He cries to the moon, "If only, if only."**

He didn't enjoy this bit but it had fairly good symbolism.

**I'm a sword but I find myself blunt****  
****And that is no use when I'm fighting my history,****  
****Fighting my history****  
****I have no blade, I'm more like a feather****  
****That is no use when I'm fighting my history,****  
****Fighting my history****  
****I have no blade, I'm more like a feather****  
****But I can't fly away when I'm fighting myself**

Whatever caution the three champions had before had melted away, they honestly didn't care. He also decided to go all out on these last two choruses.

"**If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,****  
****"The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,"****  
****As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely****  
****He cries to the moon, "If only, if only."**

They couldn't wait to either tell the other champions, or request a song of their own, looking at each other the decision was made to tell other champions first.

"**If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,****  
****"The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,"****  
****As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely****  
****He cries to the moon, "If only, if only."**

After the last word was sung the song slowly faded out, Dean felt relaxed now but a commotion in the bushes behind him caught his attention, turning around he saw nothing, and guessed it was wild Pokémon. Taking in the last of the scenery he stretched out and slowly made his way back to the hall, glowing inside.

As he stumbled out of the forest, seeing seven or so champions sitting around a bench chatting quite vigorously, looking at his watch he noted it was around 1:30, so they might just be waiting for whatever they had at 2pm or something similar.

They spotted him and waved him over, he looked around to make sure it was in fact him then slowly made his way over to them. He thought they might ask about the guitar, if so what would he say? Probably practicing, that was a good excuse.

He stopped before them, three of which seemed rather excited, the others more wary. After an awkward silence he decided to break it, "Yes? Why did you wave me over?" still nothing, perhaps they were shy, if so what was the point of this? "Well ok then."

He waved goodbye and turned around, "Wait, we have a request." confused he turned around, "Me and two other champions heard you singing in the forest, we thought you sung very well, would you mind singing a song to prove this to the other champions?" If there was an award for puppy dog eyes this Flareon would win first prize.

Realizing what she said he froze up, no one was meant to hear it, it was meant to be a relaxing thing to calm him down. Then again he might be able to calm them down? Gah what was he thinking, he couldn't sing to a crowd.

The three ring leaders were all giving puppy dog eyes and looking cute as all hell, "Ah fuck it, what song?" They squealed while the other champions gave them weird looks, as of yet they didn't believe them.

They started listing off numerous songs, none of which he knew, or even heard of. He put a hand up to stop their yabbering, "I'll pick something I actually know the lyrics to instead of something I will probably butcher if I try." He didn't really know many songs that weren't dubstepy so he snuck a peak at his IPod, he found the perfect song.

**Passion Pit - Take a Walk (Non-Vemo one, 2****nd**** one down)**

There was a reasonable build up before he started singing, some champions doubted his ability.

**All these kinds of places  
Make it seem like it's been ages  
Tomorrow some new building will scrape the sky**

Most raised an eyebrow while the three ringleaders sat back and relaxed.

**I love this country dearly  
I can feel the ladder clearly  
But I never thought I'd be alone to try**

He didn't really know why they thought he sung that good, maybe not many live performances?

**Once I was outside Penn station  
Selling red and white carnations  
We were still alone, My wife and I**

Some of the other champions started to relax, others were slowly succumbing.

**Before we marry, save my money  
Brought my dear wife over  
Now I want to bring my family state side**

He and the other champions still didn't fully understand the guitar, but that was a minor concern.

**But off the boat they stayed awhile  
Then scattered across the coast  
Once a year I'll see them for a week or so at most**

He was getting more into the song and becoming less focused on the other champions.

I took a walk

Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk, (oh-ah-ohhhh)  
I take a walk

**Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk (oh-ah-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

He also found the song repetitive at times, good but repetitive.

**Practice isn't perfect  
But the market cuts the loss  
I remind myself that times could be much worse**

He thinks that one of the champions may have just dozed off, is he boring or good?

**My wife won't ask me questions  
There's not so much to ask  
And she'll never flaunt around an empty purse**

Come to notice it he realised some of the champions were slowly inching their way towards him, he took a step back and shook his head.

**Once my mother-in-law came  
Just to stay a couple nights  
Then decided she would stay the rest of her life**

They seemed dejected but it was quickly washed away.

**I watch my little children, play some board game in the kitchen  
And I sit and pray they never feel my strife.**

Some also seemed to be swaying with the beat now, neat although the one who dozed off is on the grass now.

**But then my partner called to say the pension funds were gone  
He made some bad investments, now the accounts are overdrawn**

Some were just staring off into the distance at the moment; he didn't want to even think about what they were dreaming about. Shit he thought about it.

**I took a walk**

Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk, (oh-ah-ohhhh)  
I take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk (oh-ah-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Come to think of it where were the Oh-oh sounds coming from anyway?

Honey it's your son I think I borrowed just too much  
We had taxes, we had bills, we had a lifestyle of fun  
And tonight I swear I'll come home and we'll make love like we're young  
Then tomorrow you'll cook dinner for the neighbours and their kids

Thinking about the lyrics it actually tells quite a good story.

**We can rip apart those socialists and all their damn taxes  
But see I am no criminal  
I'm down on both bad knees  
I'm just too much a coward to admit when I'm in need**

Dean took a breath, a deep breath for the next big part.

I took a walk

Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk, (oh-ah-ohhhh)  
I take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk (oh-ah-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
I take a walk

Dean was in silent pain, he needed air but he couldn't seem to break the rhythm of the song, stupid enchantments.

**Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk, (oh-ah-ohhhh)  
I take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk  
Take a walk, take a walk, take a walk (oh-ah-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

As the song faded out the guitar suddenly stopped, stringing it again no sound came out, maybe needing to recharge or something. Enchantments it has on it must be quite big.

The Flareon from before got up, "Will you sing some other time for us?" the other champions also looked at him with hope.

He raised an eyebrow, his spiddy senses were tingling. Something wasn't right, "Maybe another time, today or anytime soon though? No, the guitar seems to be out of juice and I need to do other things." he didn't want to come across as harsh but when he went back over what he said he thought he may have.

They looked sad, much sadder than you should be if someone told you "No." Girls and their hormonal imbalances, what can you do with them?

As he said his goodbyes and a few teary eyes he started walking away when a glowing flying scroll came out from one of the doors and flew to him. Did he maybe breath in some drugs anytime soon? It came to a halt in front of him and seemed to wait. As he grabbed it the glowing went away and he opened it, it read;

"Dear Dean,

You must return to your room immediately and lock the doors, at 2:30 someone will come and get you, this is an emergency. Do not tell others or share this scroll, it is on a need to know basis. Return at once.

Signed Arceus"

Well that was strange, why is there an emergency and only he knows about it? Something is off here, "What's that Dean?" He spun around and was faced with the Frostlass, but she was in her morph form. "It said emergency on it, what's that about?" She had her eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

He had to think fast, "Ah, it was nothing important really; just because I'm new here I need to learn what to do in case of an emergency. Nothing important really." he tried to give her his most relaxed face but she still seemed to not believe what he said, raising her eyebrow further.

"Alright if you say so, on another note if you want to talk I'll be available after I get off training." She seemed to be trying to give him a sultry look, but looked more like a predator than anything else. She turned around and started to walk away, bouncing her hips from side to side although he just looked at the ground. Also what was that intoxicatingly sweet smell? Smelt like freshly cut blueberries and pine needles mixed in with sugar.

Breaking out of the strange trance the smell put him in he started to make his way back to his room, he had only made it half way before another champion had fallen in line with his step. He found it odd and creepy, but the oversized hat on the Mismagius made up for it.

Not saying a word he continued on, it wasn't until the hallway split did she do anything other than walk next to him. She quickened her pace and stood in front of him, blocking his path but it wasn't as if he couldn't move her. It was now his turn to cross his arms and raise an eyebrow at someone.

"Ah," She paused momentarily; she actually was looking at the ground and had not made eye contact yet, "I'm not sure whether you remember me but we fought in the arena, anyways I know you're going through a rough patch at the moment so if you need a shoulder to lean on you can always find me at door 22." She looked up at him, she was blushing and for some god forsaken reason had tears in her eyes.

She quickly rushed away and the entire incident reminded him of bad anime, although then again he had not seen that much. Something was really off now, he could practically smell it in the air, although now it smelled the same but replacing the blueberries with blackcurrant. Shaking it out of his head again he made the final stretch to his room and opened it without further ado.

Stepping inside, closing then locking it he found Jean watching another program now, this time. He didn't get the name or a good look at it but it looked medieval and she was complaining about how the fat, old and bearded author was killing off all the characters. He went to his room and laid down, not entirely sure what he should do with the half an hour that was left.

Noticing his T.V. had some sort of console beneath it he tried to play some games, but he wasn't very good with technology and needed Jeans help to even start the dammed thing. All it had was a car game but hey, it was better than counting sheep.

* * *

**Whew, glad that's done. Also as I said at the beginning this is more of a relaxed chapter, also I may or may not have stolen the guitar idea from SpartanLemons story... shhh you don't know anything. Also I'm SURE people who have read the other champion stories will probably know what's happening next, it's kind of hard not to with the HINTS I'm dishing out here.**

**It also makes me happy when I see people who are new to the site favourite or follow my story, small things like that really do push me forward. Also fun fact; this was actually a silly chapter I wrote, it didn't become serious until about halfway through and then I decided to polish it up and add stuff in. **

**Another note is the amount of god damn symbolism that is in these chapters, an English teacher might just find this as heaven, "THE BLUE CURTAINS REALLY DO MEAN HE IS SAD, OH WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY!" See if you can find my other references to things as well.**

**Anyways remember to review if you so wish to, maybe you don't like two songs or it didn't have enough action? Leave a review; I'll get back to you.**

**After edit note: if you get two emails, sorry, forgot to add the breaks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nobody seemed to complain about the abundance of songs in the last chapter so that's good. It would also be worth to mention that Giratina will most likely not make an appearance in here, mostly cause in my head she'd stick to the distortion world, keeping things in balance.**

**Also remember guys since I'm back at school I won't be able to post as often, so probably once every two weeks, maybe shorter if I don't have a lot to do and maybe longer if I do, this one took a long time to do, mostly procrastination and that I was scared to actually release this chapter. Another reason is my writing, I wasn't confident in how I wrote so I actually wrote about 2-3 separate stories to practice different things (like sex, first person, and another thing) I could release them if people want but eh, not important.**

**Anyways IM SO SORRY FOR THE LENGTH IT TOOK TO WRITE THIS, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I HAD EXAMS AND SHIT BUT THAT'S A LIE. I GUESS I JUST LOST INTEREST (and some games were released) SO YEA.**

* * *

2:30 rolled round and no one had come to pick him up yet, he did hear some commotion outside the door but when he went to check nothing was there. Pacing in the living room he was still trying to figure out what might be happening. Jean had long since jumped back inside him, trying to help him figure it out but no matter what she said it didn't seem to piece together.

At 2:49 a knock was heard at the door, it broke him from his trance and he guessed it was his pickup. Opening the door however he was gobsmacked to find out who his pickup was. There, standing in front of him with an angry scowl was Moltres, out of everyone they could have sent they sent her, wonderful. Dean was also having a hard time not to laugh because she was in her human form and for some reason dressed like a slut, with the anti-male persona it was funny that if she went out like that she would just constantly get hit on.

Controlling himself from laughing he finally asked, "So you're my pickup then, out of everyone they sent you?" With the angry look he was getting he assumed it was against her will or control, "Well let's not beat around the bush, I don't want to spend time with you and you don't with me, let's go." She simply nodded her head but all the while keeping the angry scowl up. As soon as he stepped out of the door way he was hit with one of the strongest smells he had ever smelt, although not bad there was just too much in the air.

* * *

With a very disgruntled Moltres they opened the main halls doors, it seemed only three legendaries were present, not including Moltres. In front of him were Dialga, Arceus and what he assumed was Mew, all in their human forms. He still got the feeling something was majorly off.

After what felt like intense staring for a good five seconds Moltres was the first to say something, "Do you mind if I leave now? I have more important things to do than this." she wasn't even trying to be subtle.

Arceus spoke up, "Yes you can leave and remember, don't tell another soul." Moltres grumbled something and walked out, closing the doors. Turning back around Dean noticed the hungry looks he was getting from Dialga and Mew, Arceus seemed composed. The smell in here wasn't any better than everywhere else at the moment, still smelt like some sort of berries.

Still, it hit him like a school bus full of fat children, "Christ almighty, is everyone eating a shit ton of berries lately and I just missed out on the memo?" he held his nose, it only made him taste it now, "Also why the hell do I feel so lightheaded, it feels like I've gone without air for a while now." his vision was blurring in and out of focus and it was hard to concentrate on anything.

Dialga and Mew shuffled uncomfortably while Arceus stood up, still composed, "Well Dean that is why I bought you here and why you were escorted by Moltres." she gusted for him to take a seat, one that wasn't there a moment ago. He shrugged and sat down.

He let go of his nose, deciding to eventually get used to it, the resulting light-headedness made him rethink the decision though. Tapping her fingers together after sitting down, Arceus was deciding on how to tell him what the hell was going on.

Coming to a swift decision she looked back up at him, he was trying to even think straight and not pass out at this point, "Dean, as you have already experienced there are "smells" in the air as of current." She paused; he was looking at her although kept blinking, "Being blunt I'll tell you that almost all champions and legendaries are in what you'd call "heat". I'm the only one who doesn't experience it so if you need refuge come seek me. You'll quickly know what I mean by that."

Heat? Dean's head was spinning, it felt like he had spun in circles and suddenly stopped, and in fact vomit was very possible at this point. Slowly processing what she said Dean looked at Dialga and Mew, it suddenly made so much sense, even as to why they sent Moltres to get him. Even the behaviour of other champions made sense now. Sudden realisation quickly hit him.

He blurted out frantically, "And I'm the only male in how large of a radius?" he was a guy and sex was great, but he would prefer not to become some sort of rape victim. Sex is an act that brings two (or more) individuals closer, not a fucking favour.

Arceus looked somewhat guilty, "Well to be perfectly honest the place we are in is its own separate dimension, and because of the old and unspoken rule you are technically the only male in this world at this point." Words could not describe Dean's face at that moment in time, "Sorry."

Without changing the look on his face he calming said, "It's not your fault, I don't blame you." He looked at her in the face now, "But what am I supposed to do for training or anything else for that matter, heck if I'm unlucky I may not even live to see the end of it." Pokémon in heat were scary things, he once saw a hole in the side of a house where a trained Pokémon had it made to get into the wild, it practically controls them.

He had only ever seen it, never read or heard about it, "So what am I meant to do then, by the looks of it these two," he pointed at Mew and Dialga, "look like they've had just about enough of talking. How am I to trust anyone?" other champions were probably not going to be a problem, but legendaries? He dared not think about that outcome.

Arceus had a sly smile slowly snake its way onto her face, "It's easy, you don't. After we are done talking I will temporarily train and do things Dialga would normally do, suffice to say it isn't much." she bent over, resting her elbows on her knees and supporting her face with her palms, "As for your room you will be able to return to it after everyone else has gone to sleep which would be in roughly 5 hours or so."

Dean put a finger up to stop her from going any further, he got up and started to make his way to the door, Arceus was about to get up and stop him but instead of opening the doors he picked up a small floor bin. He looked at the three hazily then suddenly started to throw up into the trash can, aside from Arceus who expected that to happen sooner or later, the other two seemed off put by that display, enough so that they somewhat snapped out of their slowly draining trance and regained composure.

After Dean was "finished" with the trash can he clumsily walked back over to his seat and sat slouched in it, with on hand on his head covering his closed eyes and the other resting in his lap. At this point stringing together a sentence was hard enough, "So what kind schedule you planned." He didn't realise he was leaving out words; it was hard enough not to think about sex and the works and not get worked up.

Arceus shifted, still not liking the schedule she had planned but it was a necessity, "Well half an hour after all champions go to sleep we will start our day, basically nothing will change for you except the times and that it'll be night time. We will test your ability to start off with then adjust out training from there and since you haven't actually trained yet I will explain the basics tonight and what you can learn. Since you are a human I am interested to see what you can learn, if anything."

Dean nodded his head slowly, eyes still closed, he quietly said to himself but loud enough for all to hear, "Why do I feel so, drained... and... tired..." and just like that he had actually fell asleep on the seat.

Arceus stared bemused at him, "Well I expected the vomit, and tiredness but not this quickly, is it actually that potent?" She raised an eyebrow; the other two crossed their legs and looked away. Noting their embarrassment she stood up, "Well I think it'll be best if you two head off now, I can see that look in your eyes, I don't want to make this any more complicated than it already is." The two nodded and left in a silence, secretly wondering just why they were even there to begin with, they didn't even talk and the physical and mental restraint required to even stay that long was taxing.

As the doors closed Arceus smiled, she looked at the sleeping Dean, "Well it's nice to know you could handle that for that long," she said to no one in particular, "I would guess that most Pokémon would go into a lust induced ravenous rage if they even got a hint of a normal Pokémon's heat, it would be hard to imagine what would happen if they crossed a heating legendary." She walked over to the seat where Mew was sitting and sniffed the couch, calling it "strong" would be a complete understatement.

She grinned in mirth as she saw a small wet patch on the couch, looking over to Dialga's seat confirmed roughly the same thing. She smiled but it was quickly lost, she was both lucky and unlucky that she didn't experience this. Sighing she sat back down and stared at the sleeping human, "I think even most humans would collapse in lust if they walked into this room, but you didn't even seem aroused in the slightest, Dialga choose well." Going through his mind quickly gave her a much different view, to him colours were more vivid, and the three Pokémon were practically glowing to him. All the images flashing through his mind at the time only made it worse, in fact the vomit it seemed was a side effect of keeping it all under control, and it was nice to see he had morals. Even still the aroma was affecting him in his sleeping state, where it was close to impossible to suppress his growing desires; it was a war he was slowing losing to.

Feeling as if she had gotten all the information she could out of this small experiment she pulled out a white bandana with a black skull and cross bones on it, she had honestly just found it lying around. She got up and walked over to him while untying the bandana, "Morally I probably should have given you this before, but practically I needed to know how you'll react if this is taken off, I'm pleased with the results." She tied it around his mouth so that his nose and mouth were covered by the bandana. Checking his mind once more she saw that the aromas were no longer affecting him, only a lingering affect remained and that was quickly dying. Smiling she went to go rest herself, it wasn't as if he was waking up any time soon.

* * *

Waking up Dean rubbed his eyes, he had had the weirdest dream, he was about to have sex when boom, suddenly he is fighting something in a castle. Also as he braced himself for the scent that was about to hit he realised that he couldn't smell it. His hand brushed against something soft on his face, he strained his eyes downward and felt what was hugging his face, a white bandana. Lifting it up to test something he felt his body stiffen as the lingering aromas hit him, although not as strong as before it was definitely still there. He let go of the bandana and it fluttered down back over his nose and mouth, as soon as it stopped the lingering smells vanished rapidly.

He silently thanked Arceus and stood up, dusting himself off and then checking the time, "7:43, if I remember properly its around 8 as to when I can return to my room." thinking to himself he thought through what she said, it was blurry and hard to recall but he got the gist, "But I'm meant to train at night right? If that's so then Arceus should be coming to pick me up soon."

"Right you are, and we shall start soon if you don't mind." He stood up quickly and turned around, he swore she wasn't there before, was he dreaming or did he just not pick it up? "Yes I am real before you ask, I just simply teleported in, it's quite quiet and I was meaning to wake you, I see I don't need to do that anymore."

Feeling refreshed and understanding what she said, he nodded. After a brief moment of awkward staring he finally asked, "So... are we going to be going anywhere anytime soon or...?"

She seemed to snap out of something, "Oh sorry, I was just planning were we will train tonight, how does the forest sound?" He thought about it and nodded, it would be relaxing to say the least. She smiled and snapped her fingers; suddenly they were in the clearing that he was in earlier today. He felt fine but his brain was confused as to what just happened and alarms were going off for all sorts of things, it was more of a surprise than anything.

Seeing his surprise she smiled cheekily, "You'd better get used to that, it's faster than walking and beats getting jumped on."

"I'll try to get used to it, but you get no promises," under his breath and without meaning to, he silently said, "it beats Dialga's time portals; they practically turn you inside out." Raising an eyebrow at him he realised she heard what he said, "Oh right, ah... putting it simply imagine someone used you as a ringer, twisting you around and around then suddenly letting go, it's hard to keep anything down."

Letting it go she decided to actually get something done, "So what do you want to do exactly? I am fluent in most fighting techniques, even brawling which is what you seem to do when fighting, although you tend to dodge more than you attack. You are sort of like a soft hitting brawler that you can't hit." He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

Hold on just a second, "Wait do you have anything planned, like at all?"

She nodded her head, thought about it then shook her head, "I guess I just assumed you knew what to do or what you'd want to learn." Scratching her head she looked sheepishly back at him, "Sorry."

Sighing he rubbed his eyes, "Well we can't just jump into fighting or anything, even I know that you need to warm up before you start anything, I guess a few laps of the clearing and something else would suffice but afterwards I have no idea what to do." Nodding her head she walked up next to him, obviously intending to jog with him as well. After a raised eyebrow and a look that asked "You're serious?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and started to do a paced jog.

* * *

Sitting and panting on the bench in the middle of the clearing it was now 9:00, after his jog his legs were protesting his continued used of them. Afterwards they both quickly discussed and solidified a training regime; Dean did multiple things such as chin ups, push ups and other things. Frankly he sucked at them but his attitude wouldn't let him quit just yet. When 9:00 rolled around, his 10 minute break he practically melted into the bench, Arceus looked only mildly puffed.

"I must say, you can't do very much but you do keep at it, good on you." She pats him on the back and smiles, he glared daggers at her. She very quickly realised her mistake and raised her hands up in a mock defence, "Hey I was just being honest."

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to wallow in his exhaustion. By the time the 10 minutes were up he felt a lot better, refreshed and re-energised, a quick bout with Arceus proved otherwise. As he sat he made sure he didn't use his right arm for anything, she had hit it and it had gone dead, painfully dead.

"Sorry, I overestimated that punch, if it makes you feel any better you punched my boob and that hurts like a bitch." Dean quizzically raised an eyebrow, something he was getting good at by now. What she said surprised him to say the least.

After a minute of silence Dean wanted to know just how much she knew, "So how many fighting styles do you know? Can you use guns, bows, etc?"

She thought about it for a second then responded with, "Well I know practically every fighting style, although I can only use maybe... a quarter well. As for weapons, has no body told you of legendary weapons yet?" He shook his head, "I thought so. Well, each legendary has a unique weapon, it corresponds to what they are good at and what type they are, mine for example is this."

She held out her hand and above it started to glow, although nothing appeared, "So your weapon is air? What are you doing to do, blow wind at people?" Sarcasm was good for just about anything.

"Well... no, my weapon is an invisible rapier." as she said this he could see a shimmering, then a long and elegant rapier appeared standing on its own on her hand, he also noted a loading chamber of a revolver at the bottom, pointing to it he asked, "What's that, makes your sword shoot?"

She spun it and it indeed did sound like a revolver, but he also noticed colours were on the side of them, pink, black, red, etc. Once the spinning came to a stop the rapier caught fire and Dean jumped backwards, it also seemed that Arceus was now a tint redder than usual.

Seeing his confused face she explained with, "You see when I spin that the element of the rapier changes, as does my type but only slightly."

Now Dean was thinking what the other legendaries had, going up against one was certain death now that he knew this, not that his chances changed much. "So what does Dialga have? Nothing in particular comes to mind."

Arceus sighed and made her rapier disappear before continuing, "Well that really isn't for me to tell, if she wants to she can tell you, other than that you don't even have the right to ask." Thinking for a good analogy she went on, "It's sort of like asking someone a very personal question, you can assume and maybe your right, but they won't tell you unless they feel its okay." Looking back up to him she finishes, "Does that answer your question?"

Nodding he says, "With detail, thanks and I'll keep that in mind." Thinking quickly he asks, "But with that in mind why did you show me yours, or does everyone already know?"

Sighing she decides to answer his question, "Well mostly because when you were asleep I snooped through your head, and partly because you couldn't tell anyone even if you tried. As for who knows, only you and the other legendaries, so far there has been no scenario where I'm forced to use it, and I hope there never is."

Suddenly sensing the gloominess in her last statement, she claps her hands and sarcastically asks, "So anymore questions before question time comes to an end and we continue with practice?" Shaking his head she rubs her hands together, "Good, let's get re-started then shall we?" With a groan Dean complies and starting doing some exercises.

* * *

It was now 5:00am and Dean was sent home early after he tried Yoga, now he was hobbling back to his room and his back was hurting like a bitch to say the least. She made it look so easy, he tried and he needed help to get unstuck. How does someone even bend like that?

Seeing his door he felt a surge of excitement as he realised he could lie down, in his anticipation to get back to his room he tried to run, he very quickly found that that was an awful idea. His legs hurt and his back was giving him shit for it, but to him it was just a price to pay for getting to lie down faster.

Opening and closing the door, he walked in, the second he got to the kitchen Jean came out of his backpack, how long had she been in there? "Dean are you alright?" She was all up in his grill now, hands on face, looking at his eyes and then looking over him to see if he had any damage done to him. After the assortment that he wasn't going to drop dead she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

Dean on the other hand was confused, she was worried and now she was crying on his shoulder? What just happened? Without realising it he had put his hand on her head and was making soothing motions, accompanied by him also making soothing sounds. "What's wrong Jean? Come to think of it you didn't say anything the entire time, did something happen?"

Still crying she broke away from him and looked horrified at him, "You didn't even notice that I couldn't talk to you? I was stuck in there for over 12 hours, somehow I was locked out of the system and all I could do was talk to myself." She went back to crying on his shoulder, "I thought something bad had happened or you had died."

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm not dead." Calming people down was not something he was good at. While waiting for her to stop he thought about why and who could have locked her out, it wasn't him and it seemed to wear off once inside his house. Maybe his meeting was meant to be secret? And maybe his training to? But even then Jean should know, after all she would help him on the field and not sit in him the entire time. There want much he could do though, he wasn't good with technology and he didn't even know who to ask to get it fixed, for now it would have to wait.

She had stopped crying now but had not broken away from him yet, realising his growing need for rest he pushed her away, she didn't protest. Sighing at the situation at hand he said, "I'm going to rest, everything hurts. If you need me wake me up. When I do wake up I'll tell you what I know, and the current situation we have, which in short, is very complicated." As he walked away he looked at her and smiled while ruffling her hair, he did manage to get a creeping smile onto her face after all that. Walking to his room now he turned on the Air conditioner and took off his shirt and laid on his bed. The last thing he thought about was how he left his trench coat in the forest.

* * *

**Strange chapter, again I added more in then I intended but then again I like what I did. Again sorry for late release, I have 2 weeks left of school so after that it should be back to normal again. Other than that I don't have much to say, hope you liked this chapter I guess.  
**


End file.
